Amor de Invierno (Versión LatAm de Winter Love)
by Piero217
Summary: Jamie, ahora de 14 años de edad, convence a Jack para que conozca a su nueva novia y a la hermana mayor de ésta. Pero la familia de las chicas oculta un profundo secreto, y lo que Jack no sabe es que este encuentro pondrá en peligro su vida y la diversión que protege en los niños... y también traerá de vuelta los recuerdos de un amor perdido hace mucho tiempo...
1. Prólogo: Primer Día de Invierno

**N/A: Sé que hay más que suficientes fics Jelsa para todos, pero me llegó esta idea el otro día y decidí darle una oportunidad. Espero que esto sea algo que a nadie más se le haya ocurrido hasta ahora.**

**Les advierto: Esto no va a ser un fic Jelsa cotidiano. Habrá romance, y habrá drama, pero el final podría resultar ser una cosa algo shakespeariana. Solo para que lo sepan.  
**

****Disclaimer: No soy dueño de _Frozen_ ni de _El Origen de los Guardianes_**... por desgracia.**

* * *

¿Mi lugar favorito? Hmm, eso es una pregunta difícil…

Sólo bromeo. En realidad es algo obvio.

He estado por todo el mundo, he visitado muchos lugares maravillosos, y he visto los paisajes más sorprendentes. A algunos de ellos les vendría bien un poco de blanco de vez en cuando, pero mis poderes tienen sus límites. Después de todo, si intentara llevar un clima nevado a lugares como el Sahara o el Amazonas, probablemente causaría un desastre irreversible en una escala global. O no. Preferiría no descubrirlo pronto. No me pregunten cómo, pero solo sé que no debo jugar con el equilibrio natural del mundo, o las consecuencias serían bastante desagradables.

¡Hey, les dije que no me preguntaran cómo!

Pero como sea, me estoy desviando un poco del tema. Mi lugar favorito, sin duda alguna, es Burgess, un pequeño pueblo de Pennsylvania, . ¿Por qué? Bueno, hay muchas razones. Yo nací y crecí allí antes de convertirme en un espíritu. Allí es donde volví a nacer. Me convertí en un Guardián en ese lugar. Y, por supuesto, mi mejor amigo y primer creyente vive allí. Su nombre es Jamie, y él es un chico excepcional.

Mi nombre es Jack Frost, Espíritu del Invierno y Guardián de la Diversión. Y hoy es el primer día de invierno.

Ahora, la ciencia detrás de esto es muy aburrida, pero si quieren saberlo, el invierno comienza oficialmente en el hemisferio norte durante el solsticio de invierno, sin contar las regiones más allá del Círculo Polar Ártico donde ya introduje el invierno hace un mes, el cual se produce en un tiempo específico más que en un solo día. Esto significa que con el fin de introducir el invierno, tengo que volar alrededor de la Tierra a una velocidad de alrededor de… hombre, no lo sé. ¿_Muy_ rápido, creo? Es algo más o menos como lo que hizo Superman en esa película de los 70s, excepto que yo no viajo en el tiempo.

Por lo menos tengo la ventaja de ser un espíritu. Hace las cosas mucho más fáciles, ya que un ser humano normal no podría sobrevivir viajando a tal velocidad. Por suerte, solo tengo que hacerlo de vez en cuando durante los próximos tres meses. Eso me deja suficiente tiempo libre para llevar diversión, y _tener_ algo de diversión, en ciertos lugares donde y cuando es necesario… y a veces donde y cuando no lo es.

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un bromista de corazón.

En fin, mañana voy a visitar a Jamie. Al chico probablemente le vendría bien una buena pelea de bolas de nieve.

* * *

Llego a Burgess a mediodía y encuentro a Jamie sentado en el pórtico de su casa, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y la mirada algo suave perdida en el espacio. Me siento tentado a arrojarle una bola de nieve, pero luego pienso en otra cosa para hacerle saber que estoy aquí. Aterrizo lo más cuidadosa y silenciosamente posible detrás de él.

—Alguien se ve muy soñador —le digo, haciéndole saltar.

—¡Jack! —dice él, volviéndose para darme un fuerte abrazo.

—Hola, muchacho —le contesto, devolviendo el abrazo—. ¿Cómo te va?

—Muy bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Oh, ya sabes —le digo, soltándolo y sosteniendo mi cayado detrás de mi cuello con las dos manos—. Divirtiéndome a lo grande aquí y allá. Ahora, ¿quieres decirme por qué hoy estás actuando como un zombi feliz?

Jamie no contesta. Él sólo suspira, sonriendo.

Creo que sé lo que está pasando aquí. Han pasado 4 años desde que me convertí en un Guardián, y Jamie ahora tiene 14. Eso significa pubertad, cambios hormonales y demás. _Y…_

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto con tono de broma, sonriendo.

—Karin —responde él sin dudarlo, suspirando de nuevo.

Rara vez veo que este tipo de cosas sucedan durante el invierno. Se supone que debe ocurrir con más frecuencia durante la primavera, aunque aún no entiendo cómo un solitario amargado como Conejo se las arregla para hacer eso cuando trae el verano junto con la Pascua, pero supongo que puede ocurrir en cualquier época del año. Apuesto a que él piensa que esta chica Karin es y será su único y verdadero amor. Cualquier chico que se ha enamorado a esa edad cree eso, o al menos los chicos con un corazón como el de Jamie. No me gustaría rompérselo diciéndole lo contrario, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces es cierto.

Bueno, él fue el primero en creer en mí. Supongo que debo creer en él también y esperar lo mejor. ¿Quién sabe? _Hay_ unos pocos matrimonios que comenzaron como novios a una edad muy temprana. Tal vez Jamie y su… amiga podrían estar entre esos pocos.

—¡Tienes que conocer a su hermana mayor! —Jamie exclama de repente, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos—. Estoy seguro de que le gustarás, y ustedes dos harían una hermosa…

—Oye, espera un segundo. ¿Cuándo pasó el tema de Karin a la hermana de Karin?

—Justo ahora —responde de forma natural.

Me río de sus travesuras infantiles. Este chico podría llegar a viejo y nunca dejar de tener un corazón de niño. Dicen que los niños dejan de creer en nosotros los Guardianes a cierta edad, pero no creo que Jamie lo haga. De hecho, todos sus amigos ya han dejado de verme, mientras que él todavía lo hace. Debe haber algunas excepciones a esa regla.

—Agradezco tu esfuerzo por hacerme conocer a una chica, Jamie, pero ya sabes que los niños mayores y los adolescentes no pueden verme.

—Ella podría si me ayudas a convencerla. Podrías arrojarle una de tus bolas de nieve mágicas y…

—¿Convencerla? —digo entre risas—. ¿Qué, acaso soy Pitch Black? No puedo obligarla a creer. E incluso _si_ creyera, no estoy realmente interesado en una relación de ese tipo. —Me temo que mi respuesta haya sido un poco terminante.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has estado enamorado?

—Nunca en mis 300 años como Espíritu del Invierno —le digo con orgullo.

Jamie parece sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero la razón es bastante simple. Pasé la mayor parte de esos 300 años preocupándome más de que me viera todo el mundo y no de que me viera una sola persona a la que yo habría sobrevivido de todos modos. Y ahora que soy un Guardián, sigo pensando de esa manera, aunque al menos la mayoría de los niños pueden verme ahora.

—Vamos, Jack. Al menos sígueme la corriente y ven conmigo hoy a casa de Karin para que puedas conocerlas a las dos.

Suspiro y levanto mis manos en señal de derrota. —Creo que puedo hacer eso. Pero sólo si tú y yo tenemos una muy buena pelea de bolas de nieve con ellas más adelante.

—Trato hecho.

* * *

Unas dos horas más tarde, Jamie y yo estamos de pie en el porche de Karin. La placa de identificación a un costado de la puerta dice "Los Vinters". Ése no es un apellido muy común en América. Miro a Jamie y levanto una ceja.

—Su familia acaba de mudarse de Europa —se encoge de hombros.

Toca la puerta de manera algo tímida. Mientras esperamos, le doy un suave empujón en el hombro.

—Hey, relájate —le digo, tratando de calmarlo—. Solo van a patinar al lago. No es como si se fueran a casar hoy o algo por el estilo.

—¡¿Casarnos?! —grita él.

_Ups._ No es exactamente el efecto deseado.

—Tú me entiendes —le digo con un guiño.

La puerta se abre y una chica linda de cabello castaño con ojos color avellana y una sonrisa que a Hada le encantaría ver de cerca saluda a Jamie con un beso en la mejilla. Él se sonroja un poco. Entonces ella me mira, y se queda boquiabierta.

—¿Jack Frost?

Mi ceño se frunce. Esto no sucede muy a menudo, a pesar de que los niños han estado viéndome con mayor facilidad desde que soy un Guardián, y aun así, tienen que ver mi trabajo en primer lugar, como un buen día nevado o bolas de nieve que aparecen de la nada. Además, ella ya debe estar en el límite de edad en que los niños normales todavía pueden vernos.

—¡Eres Jack Frost! —exclama la chica—. ¡Jamie me ha hablado mucho de ti!

Me dirijo a Jamie con ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—Yo… puede que le haya contado acerca de mi aventura contigo y con los Guardianes —dice él.

—Por supuesto que sí —le contesto en broma.

—¡Oh, mi hermana querrá conocerte! —dice la chica—. Le dejaré una nota para que nos alcance en el lago cuando regrese.

Y antes de que yo pueda reaccionar a lo que acaba de decir, ella corre de vuelta al interior de la casa. Jamie y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, desconcertados.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Primero Jamie, y ahora su amiga? ¿Qué podría hacerles creer que una adolescente podría verme?

Karin regresa en menos de un minuto y literalmente arrastra a Jamie lejos de la casa y hacia el camino que lleva al lago. Los sigo de cerca y veo cómo empiezan a hablar y reír. Una vez que llegamos, se toman su tiempo para ponerse sus patines. No puedo evitar una sonrisa mientras los oigo conversar. Por lo que he estado escuchando hasta ahora, Karin suena como alguien que tiene el corazón de un verdadero creyente, al igual que Jamie. _Podrían_ ser el uno para el otro, después de todo.

—Se ven tan lindos juntos —dice una voz femenina detrás de mí—. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué pareja de chicos no se ve linda a esa edad?

Me doy la vuelta, un poco sorprendido, y me encuentro mirando a un par de ojos azul claro que pertenecen a una joven de piel pálida y largo cabello rubio platinado atado en una cola de caballo detrás de su espalda. Y se ve impresionantemente hermosa…

Espera. ¿De dónde salió eso último?

Rápidamente hago a un lado ese pensamiento. No tiene sentido tratar de iniciar una conversación con una chica preciosa que no puede…

—¿Qué? ¿Hay un bicho en mi cara o algo así?

Siento que mi corazón deja de latir. No hay nadie más a nuestro alrededor, y ella habló directamente hacia mí. De hecho, no parece estar mirando _a través_ de mí en absoluto.

—Tú… ¿tú puedes verme? —pregunto con incredulidad.

—Por supuesto que puedo. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —la chica responde con una sonrisa.

¡Esta chica puede verme! Pero, ¿cómo? Aparte de Jamie, ninguna persona mayor de doce o trece años me ha visto jamás. ¿Qué es lo que hace a esta chica tan especial… tan diferente?

—¿Quién _eres_ tú? —me pregunto en voz alta.

—Oh, lo siento. Soy Lizette. Encantada de conocerte, Jack —responde ella, extendiéndome su mano.

Mi desconcierto sólo crece. —¿Cómo… —_sabes mi nombre?_ Tengo la intención de preguntar eso, pero luego recuerdo que Karin dejó una nota para su hermana en la que, probablemente, también escribió mi nombre, así que supongo que esta chica debe ser la hermana de Karin.

Eso no cambia el hecho de que este adolescente _puede_ verme. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda verme?

—Guau. Jack Frost se quedó sin habla. Eso tiene que ser nuevo.

_¡¿Qué?! _

—No te preocupes —dice ella, bajando la mano. No parece ofendida por mi grosería de no aceptar el saludo—. Vas a estar hablando con fluidez de nuevo en poco tiempo, una vez que las cosas sean lo suficientemente claras para ti.

Me guiña el ojo y sale corriendo hacia el lago, y me dejó completamente aturdido. _¿Qué. Acaba. De. Pasar?_

—¡Hey! —Lizette me llama—. ¿Qué no eres el Guardián de la Diversión? Porque pareces bastante aburrido en este momento.

Me recupero de mi pasmo para verla patinar con gracia junto con los chicos. ¿Cuándo se puso los patines? Supongo que incluso he perdido la noción del tiempo y que he estado parado como un tonto por un tiempo. Ella me acaba de prometer que las cosas se aclararán para mí muy pronto. ¿Tal vez debería confiar en ella? Pero en todo caso, ella acaba de retarme, y eso es algo que no puedo dejar pasar, no importa cuán confundido pueda estar en estos momentos. Mi lado divertido se apodera de mí, y despego del piso, volando sobre el lago.

Hago caer un poco de nieve para añadir algo de encanto invernal a este momento. Entonces miro hacia abajo… y veo con horror como Lizette de repente tropieza y se cae, haciendo que el hielo se quiebre. Jamie y Karin se quedan tiesos en su lugar, e incluso desde esta altura puedo ver la expresión de terror en sus rostros.

Vuelo hacia abajo tan rápido como puedo. Ya salvé a mi hermana de ahogarse una vez, y ni siquiera tenía el poder que tengo ahora. _Tengo_ que salvar a estos chicos.

Freno mi caída a unos tres metros del suelo y me pongo en posición vertical con el fin de aterrizar suavemente de pie y rellenar las grietas con hielo para hacer que la superficie del lago quede sólida otra vez…

…Pero antes de que los dedos de mis pies puedan siquiera tocar el hielo quebradizo, las grietas desaparecen.

—Vaya, eso estuvo cerca. ¡Gracias, Jack! —dice Jamie mientras su expresión de terror desaparece casi al instante.

Asiento con la cabeza, aunque sé que no puedo tomar el crédito por esto. Miro a Lizette que todavía está en el suelo y le ofrezco mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse… y no dejo de notar que sus dedos están tocando el hielo en una… manera algo peculiar. Ella toma mi mano…

Y entonces lo sé.

Puedo sentirlo.

Ella tiene poderes de hielo como yo.

Mis ojos se abren como platos, mientras ella me da una suave sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

_¿Quién es ella, en verdad?_

* * *

**N/A: Es un capítulo más bien corto, lo sé, pero esto es sólo el prólogo. Y en caso de que se esté preguntando, no, eso es sin duda no es Elsa.**

**Si se sienten tan confundidos como lo estaba Jack, no se preocupen. Las cosas se volverán claras para todos ustedes también en el Capítulo 2. Ahora, no se asusten si me lleva alrededor de un mes para subirlo. Estoy un poco enfocado en mi otro crossover de _Frozen_ en este momento, pero voy a estar actualizando esta historia de vez en cuando hasta que termine ese otro fic, y luego voy a empezar a actualizar ésta con más regularidad.**

**Antes de irme, me gustaría sugerirles un fic de una amiga mía. El otro día estábamos platicando, y mientras le contaba un poco de esta historia, sin querer le di la idea para otro fic Jelsa. Pueden encontrarlo entre mis favoritos o buscarlo bajo el nombre de "Balance universal", de Ghostpen94. Altamente recomendado.**

****¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!****


	2. La Chica con Poderes de Hielo

—¡Vamos, Jamie! ¡Veamos si por fin puedes vencer mi puntuación más alta! —dice Karin, una vez más arrastrando al chico hacia la sala de estar.

Me río por lo bajo mientras él enciende la consola de juegos al mismo tiempo que ella busca el disco adecuado a insertar en la bandeja. Jamie me dijo que solo llevan unos pocos meses de conocerse, y que se convirtieron en amigos casi al instante. Supongo entonces que ésta no es la primera vez que él ha estado aquí. Se mueve por todo el lugar como si fuera su propia casa.

Acabamos de regresar del lago después de nuestro pequeño "incidente". Echo un vistazo alrededor. La casa de las chicas es bastante acogedora. Hay una gran cantidad de azul y blanco, que es algo que la mayoría de las personas considerarían no muy cálido ni acogedor, pero para mí, es simplemente perfecto. Casi como un hogar.

Con todo, no es suficiente para hacerme olvidar lo que pasó en el lago.

—Ah, un videojuego de baile —dice Lizette mientras pasa a mi lado y camina hacia las escaleras, mirando a los chicos más jóvenes que se están colocando frente al sensor de movimiento de la consola—. La semana pasada jugaron un juego de deportes, también con el sensor. Mi hermana es una maestra en esos juegos. Me imagino que Jamie prefiere otros géneros como los FPS y cosas por el estilo.

_En realidad, él prefiere el género de aventura, pero es bastante bueno en este tipo de juegos también_, digo dentro de mí. Pero no me atrevo a expresar mis pensamientos con ella. Acabamos de conocernos, pero ya me hace sentir incómodo. Bueno, no es _ella_ la que me hace sentir así tanto como sus _poderes de hielo_. Mi cabeza todavía está tratando de descifrar eso. ¿Cómo puede un _ser humano_, y uno _vivo_ además, tener las mismas habilidades que yo?

—Jaaaack —dice Lizette con tono de sonsonete—. Yo no muerdo, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? —me oigo a mí mismo decir, regresando al presente dándome cuenta de que ella me ha estado esperando en la base de la escalera.

—Dije: "Ven conmigo". A los chicos les vendría bien un poco de privacidad, y yo tengo algo que mostrarte.

Esta vez, aunque la he oído tan claro como el día, me quedo donde estoy. Una parte de mí no está del todo dispuesta a confiar en ella, lo cual es raro porque, quiero decir, ella es _igual_ que yo. ¿No debería eso hacer que mi mente se relajara?

Lizette me mira con los brazos cruzados, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Puedes venir conmigo y aprender sobre tu pasado hoy, o te puedes quedar aquí si quieres. De cualquier manera, hoy o en un mes o en un año, _vas_ a aprender sobre él, porque no voy a dejar de fastidiarte hasta que lo hagas.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, me parece que esa amenaza te será un poco difícil de cumplir…

—No es una amenaza —dice ella, aún sonriendo con superioridad.

—…y dos, yo ya sé sobre mi pasado.

—¿Todo? —dice, levantando una ceja.

Estoy a punto de decir "sí", pero la forma en que acaba de hacer esa pregunta me hace dudar. ¿_Sé_ todo acerca de mi pasado? La única cosa que vi cuando toqué mi caja de dientes fue que tenía una familia y una hermana a la cuál salvé. Pero cuanto más pienso en ello, me doy cuenta de que en realidad _no_ lo sé todo sobre eso. Por ejemplo, ¿cuándo era su cumpleaños? ¿Cuándo era _mi_ cumpleaños? Yo tenía 17 años, así que probablemente ya estaba interesado en las chicas. ¿O lo estaba?

Después de reflexionar sobre ello por unos momentos, llego a la conclusión de que mi pasado todavía es un misterio para mí.

Comienzo a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Lizette sonríe y corre hacia arriba, dejándome para que la siga.

A medida que mis pasos me llevan más cerca del piso de arriba, me doy cuenta de la serie de fotos que cuelgan de la pared. Están ordenadas de la más antigua a más reciente, y por "más antigua" quiero decir tan antigua como las primeras fotografías en blanco y negro. Siento como si estuviera tomando un recorrido a través de la historia, viendo a niños convertirse en padres y luego abuelos mientras sus propios niños tienen a sus propios hijos e hijas. Tantas caras diferentes…

…a excepción de una.

La de Lizette.

No es exactamente _ella_ en cada imagen, pero pareciera como si hubieran "copiado y pegado" su rostro generación tras generación, con sólo unas pocas diferencias sutiles en cada ocasión. Sé que los hijos se parecen a sus padres de una manera u otra, pero esto es ridículo. ¿No debería ella verse _muy_ diferente de su tatara-tatara-tatara-tatarabuela?

Sólo hay una puerta abierta en el piso de arriba, justo al final de la escalera, y justo al lado de la última foto, donde Lizette y Karin aparecen con sus padres. Parece que son una familia encantadora y amorosa. Las chicas solo se un poco más jóvenes, como si la hubieran sido tomada hace alrededor de un año… y una vez más, parece como si Lizette y su madre pudieran ser gemelas. ¡Parece como si ella pudiera ser gemela de la chica que vi en la primera fotografía, por el amor de Dios! Tal vez con pómulos menos prominentes…

—Mi familia es de Noruega —oigo a Lizette decir al lado mío—. Mis abuelos se mudaron a Estados Unidos y se establecieron en Wisconsin cuando estalló la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Vivimos allí hasta que ascendieron de puesto a mi padre como nuevo director de la sucursal de su compañía en Filadelfia hace unos meses. Pero tú no necesitas saber eso, ¿o sí?

—No sé —le contesto—. ¿Lo necesito saber?

—No, en realidad no. Sin embargo, _sí_ quieres preguntar algo.

¿Puede ella leer la mente o algo así? Porque esta última frase fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Y tiene razón.

—¿Cómo? —Eso es todo lo que puedo pronunciar, pero esa sola palabra lleva más peso de lo que llevaría cualquier pregunta más elaborada.

Lizette sonríe. Tengo sentimientos encontrados acerca de esa sonrisa. Es tan radiante y sincera, y sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir como si estuviera escondiendo algún secreto oscuro detrás de ella. Normalmente no soy así de desconfiado con la gente, pero ella…

Ella… se ve tan hermosa cuando sonríe.

Oh cielos. ¿Qué me está pasando?

—Nací con el don —explica—. Mi familia lo ha tenido durante siglos. Lo más curioso de ello es que sólo se manifiesta en las mujeres, y sólo en una por cada nueva generación. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea algún tipo de gen mutante o algo así.

—¿Mutante? —me río por la nariz. —¿Qué, como los X-Men?

—¿Por qué no? —se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, yo no sé nada de eso. A veces hay cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar. Me trajeron de vuelta como un espíritu con poderes de invierno después de mi muerte. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

Lizette se encoge de hombros y sonríe de nuevo. Luego vuelve a entrar en su habitación y recoge algo de su cama.

—Cierra los ojos —me dice sin darse vuelta para mirarme.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es una sorpresa. ¿No te gustan las sorpresas?

—Sólo si yo soy el que las da.

—Por supuesto. Debería haber esperado eso del Guardián de la Diversión —ella se ríe—. ¿Me puedes seguir la corriente y cerrar los ojos por unos segundos o no?

—Bien —suspiro y cierro los ojos como ella dice.

—¡No hagas trampa, Jack Frost! —la oigo decir en algún lugar cerca de mí.

—La idea jamás me pasó por la mente —le digo, sonriendo con picardía.

—Sí, claro. —Oigo pasos que se acercan—. Está bien, ábrelos ahora.

Obedezco. Lo primero que veo es a Lizette con sus manos levantadas hacia mí, con las palmas cerradas. Levanto una ceja. —¿En serio?

—Oh, vamos. ¡Esto se supone que sea divertido!

—Para ti, tal vez —le respondo, apuntando a su mano izquierda. Ella abre su palma. Vacía.

—Sólo un poco —dice ella entre risas.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y señalo con el dedo hacia su mano derecha. Esta vez, ella me muestra un collar con un colgante grande, aparentemente hecho de… ¿hielo?

—¿Tú… lo hiciste? —pregunto con incredulidad, observándolo con cuidado. El hielo azul eléctrico no tiene defecto alguno; es como una piedra preciosa perfectamente pulida. Me recuerda el diamante azul que aparece en _Titanic_. Bien podría ser la pieza de utilería que utilizaron en esa película, excepto que éste tiene un copo de nieve blanco claramente visible dentro del hielo.

—Ya quisiera haberlo hecho yo —responde Lizette—. Es otra cosa que ha estado en la familia durante mucho tiempo.

—Pues es hermoso —admito. Me considero una especie de artista, ya saben, con los intrincados patrones de escarcha que tiendo a dejar a mi paso, pero esto… esto es una obra maestra del arte.

—Es tuyo ahora —dice Lizette, ofreciéndomelo.

—¿Qué? —Aparentemente he estado haciendo esa pregunta más veces en las últimas horas que en toda mi vida—. No, yo… yo no puedo tomarlo. Es una reliquia de tu familia. Además, no soy del tipo que usa j…

—Esto estaba destinado para ti desde el instante de su creación —me interrumpe—. A mi familia solo se le dio la tarea de custodiarlo. Por favor, tómalo.

¿Está tratando de decirme que su familia ha sido consciente de mi existencia durante mucho tiempo? ¿Cómo es que nunca supe de ellos?

Vacilante, al fin sacudo mi cabeza con incredulidad mientras reclino mi cayado contra la pared y extiendo mi mano para tomarlo. —¿Sabes? Me prometiste que todo sería claro para mí, y lo único que sigo obteniendo son más…

No llego a terminar la frase. En el instante en que mis dedos entran en contacto con el colgante, un brillante destello de luz blanca me ciega. Me siento mareado, y mi cabeza se siente como si estuviera a punto de explotar con el mayor dolor de cabeza que he tenido. La luz da paso a una serie de imágenes que pasan frente a mis ojos a gran velocidad, pero no puedo encontrarle sentido a ninguna de ellas.

Soy consciente de que estoy cayendo al suelo, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Golpeo el suelo. Entonces oigo a Lizette haciéndome callar y siento sus manos sosteniendo mi cabeza, como si tratara de ayudarme a calmarme. ¿Estoy teniendo un ataque o algo? La miro, pero apenas puedo distinguirla. Mi visión es borrosa.

—No te preocupes, Jack —me dice, sonriendo ampliamente—. Todo terminará pronto.

Esa sonrisa es lo último que veo antes de que todo se vuelva negro…

* * *

**_300 años antes_**

Ocho años. Ocho años de hacer lo único que sabía hacer, y eso era sólo por instinto.

Porque la Luna ni siquiera se había molestado en decirle acerca de su misión. Todo lo que le había revelado era su nombre.

_Jack Frost._

Él todavía recordaba la noche en que llegó por primera vez a este mundo… y cómo la alegría y la diversión que vino con el descubrimiento de sus habilidades se desvaneció cuando también se enteró de que nadie podía verlo. Al parecer, era un espíritu, y la gente no podía ver a los espíritus. Simplemente así eran las cosas.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si eso estuviera mal? ¿Por qué añoraba tanto que alguien… que _cualquier_ persona… lo viera? ¿Se suponía que debiera ignorarlo por toda la eternidad? ¿Había nacido en un lago solo para ser el espíritu _solitario_ de invierno? La estación más fría del año aparentemente se había presentado sin ninguna ayuda en su debido tiempo por miles de años. Así que, ¿por qué la necesidad de una personificación del invierno?

Ya se había cansado de tratar de averiguar la razón de su existencia. Solo hacía lo que se sentía obligado a hacerlo por naturaleza.

El invierno ya había comenzado en el Sur, y en este momento estaba volando sobre los únicos dos lugares además del Polo Sur donde podía hacer nevar al menos un poco: la punta sur del continente americano, y un puñado de islas en el Océano Pacífico… o más bien, las regiones del sur de dichas islas.

Traer el invierno al sur era tan aburrido…

Afortunadamente, él no estaba _obligado_ a hacer que nevara a todas partes que él fuera ni a permanecer en un lugar específico para hacer que nevara, y por eso, una vez que terminó de hacer su deber, voló directamente hacia el Norte, a Noruega. Sobrevoló el país escandinavo por un momento antes de caer en picada hacia el pequeño reino. Disminuyó la velocidad y contempló la vista del fiordo y la vegetación alrededor de la ciudad.

Había muchas cosas encantadoras acerca de Arendelle, pero había una en particular que despertaba el interés de Jack, y no era exactamente _algo_ sino _alguien_. Y esa "alguien" probablemente estaría dormida en su habitación… siempre y cuando su hermana pequeña no la despertara para jugar.

Voló hacia una de las ventanas del castillo y se asomó dentro. Había dos chicas en la cama, una de ellos dormida, y la otra bastante despierta, moviéndose inquietamente y mirando al techo con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Jack se rió entre dientes. De las pocas veces que había estado aquí, siempre había encontrado a la pequeña princesa Anna así. Ella era una niña inquieta que sólo quería tener un poco de diversión, ocasionalmente en los momentos menos esperados o apropiados.

Y sin duda, para su conveniencia, en ese momento las luces del norte comenzaron a iluminar ciudad, dándole la excusa ideal para esta noche. Jack vio cómo la expresión de la niña se iluminaba también, y tal cual, saltó de la cama y se acercó de puntillas al costado de la cama de su hermana.

—Elsa. ¡Pssst! —susurró, y sin esperar la respuesta de su hermana, se subió a la cama y se sentó justo encima de su hermana—. ¡Despierta, despierta! ¡Ya no duermas! —dijo, saltando sobre ella y sacudiéndola.

—Anna, duérmete, ¿sí? —la mayor de las dos princesas dijo con voz quejumbrosa y apenas abriendo los ojos.

—Ya no quiero —Anna suspiró y se dejó caer sobre de su hermana, lanzando sus brazos hacia los lados—. El cielo despertó, y yo también. ¡Ahora debemos jugar! —dijo dramáticamente.

—¿Sí? ¡Pues ve a jugar sola! —Elsa la empujó fuera de la cama, y Anna aterrizó en el suelo sin ninguna gracia en absoluto. Si alguien más hubiera visto la escena, habrían pensado que tal vez las dos hermanas no se llevaban demasiado bien, pero Jack sabía lo contrario. Elsa amaba a su hermana, pero no era tan briosa como Anna, y definitivamente no compartía el mismo entusiasmo por jugar a altas horas de la noche que ella.

Anna, sin embargo, no se dejó disuadir. Volvió a subir a la cama y, con su pequeña mano, abrió uno de los ojos de Elsa.

—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? —le preguntó.

Elsa se quitó las sábanas y saltó de la cama casi tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de la boca de Anna, y Jack supo que Anna le había dado en su punto débil… de nuevo. Ésta no era la primera vez que Anna usaba ese truco en Elsa, pero siempre funcionaba. Anna tomó la mano de Elsa y salió corriendo de la habitación al tiempo que Jack volaba a través de la ventana cerrada y las seguía a ambas. Ésa era otra de las ventajas de ser un espíritu; no tenía que depender de que las puertas y ventanas estuvieran abiertas para que él pudiera entrar en alguna parte.

Corrieron escaleras abajo y a través de los pasillos vacíos hasta que llegaron al salón del trono. Elsa rápidamente cerró la puerta antes de que Jack pudiera entrar, pero una vez más, no fue suficiente para detener el espíritu de llegar a la habitación. Pasó a través de la madera y estuvo del otro lado en menos de un segundo. Aterrizó en la lámpara de araña y miró hacia abajo justo a tiempo para ver cómo Elsa comenzaba a crear una bola de nieve de la nada que flotaba entre sus manos.

—¿Lista? —dijo Elsa, a lo que Anna asintió con emoción, los ojos muy abiertos de asombro. Entonces, Elsa lanzó la bola de nieve al aire, y ésta explotó justo antes de que alcanzara el techo, haciendo llover nieve sobre ellas.

—¡Esto es asombroso! —Anna gritó con los brazos extendidos hacia el techo mientras daba saltos por la habitación.

—¡Mira esto! —dijo Elsa, y pisoteó el suelo. Al instante surgió hielo que se extendió desde debajo de su pie hacia todo el piso. Anna comenzó a deslizarse, resbalando por la habitación, pero siguió sonriendo como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo.

Y para Jack, lo era. Disfrutaba ver a los niños de todo el mundo divirtiéndose durante el invierno. A pesar de sí mismo, le hacía sentir como si _realmente_ tuviera un propósito. Y a pesar de que esto no era obra suya, con todo trajo una sonrisa a su cara. A medida que la nieve se amontonaba en el suelo y las dos niñas comenzaban a rodar la nieve en bolas de diferentes tamaños, recordó el día en que vio por primera vez a Elsa dos años atrás.

Había sido en circunstancias similares, siendo la única diferencia principal que había sido durante el invierno en lugar del verano. Él había hecho que nevara mucho ese día, y había visto cuando las dos hermanas salieron al patio y comenzaron a jugar en la nieve. Eso era algo que Jack veía a menudo cada vez que iba al campo, pero ver a niñas de la _realeza_ hacer tal cosa era algo que no sucedía todos los días, por lo que había decidido quedarse a ver por un tiempo.

Elsa, en aquél entonces de sólo seis años de edad, había logrado hacer un muñeco de nieve con una cabeza bastante deformada mientras que Anna, de tres años, se sentaba a la espera de que estuviera terminado. Las niñas le habían puesto por nombre Olaf. Pero el muñeco solo duró unos minutos. Mientras ambas estaban haciendo ángeles de nieve al lado de él, un sirviente distraído pasó y pisó accidentalmente a "Olaf", destruyéndolo. Cuando Anna se dio cuenta, había comenzado a llorar, pero Elsa la había consolado diciéndole que lo arreglaría por ella rápidamente. Jack había fruncido el ceño, creyendo que ella había querido decir que _construiría_ otro, ya que _reconstruir_ a Olaf sería imposible ahora.

Casi se había ido de espaldas cuando vio a la niña juntar el montón de nieve caído y convertirlo de nuevo en el pequeño y curioso muñeco de nieve con solo unos cuántos movimientos de sus manos.

¡Elsa tenía poderes de hielo al igual que él! ¡¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?!

Mientras que a él tal cosa le había dejado totalmente desconcertado, a Anna obviamente le había encantado ver a Elsa hacerlo. No había parecido que la magia de su hermana la sorprendiera, así que Jack había deducido que ya había estado al tanto de ella por un tiempo, probablemente desde que tenía memoria. Ni que decir que, a pesar de que Jack todavía no podía entenderlo, había esperado contra toda esperanza que la niña con poderes de hielo sería capaz de verlo, ya que tenían algo en común. Se había acercado a ella y la había saludado…

…pero Elsa, al igual que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, simplemente había pasado a través de él mientras ella y Anna regresaban al interior del castillo.

Por alguna razón, Jack se había sentido aún más abatido por el hecho de que ella no fuera capaz de verlo de lo que lo había estado con todos los demás, a pesar de que sabía que debería haber esperado eso. Y sin embargo, la posibilidad de convertirse en amigo de una niña que tenía los mismos poderes que él, le había hecho sentir una chispa de esperanza. Tal vez si seguía intentando lo suficiente, finalmente encontraría una manera de hacer que ella lo viera. Y así, se había mantenido visitando Arendelle cada vez que podía, y en cada ocasión con una nueva idea respecto a la manera de lograr su objetivo.

Hasta ahora, sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Pero no podía dejar de intentar. Tenía demasiada curiosidad como para olvidarse de ello, y sentía casi como si la niña y él compartieran una conexión. Le gustaba pensar de ella como una hermana pequeña con la que un día podría jugar, ambos usando sus habilidades para tener mucha diversión. Por alguna razón, él tenía un corazón de niño, después de todo.

—Hola, me dicen Olaf —escuchó a Elsa decir con una voz ligeramente diferente, lo cual lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad— ¡y adoro los abrazos!

Vio a Anna precipitarse hacia el muñeco de nieve y lanzar sus brazos alrededor del mismo. —¡Te adoro, Olaf!

Jack rió de nuevo. En dos años, no habían cambiado el nombre ni la forma del muñeco de nieve, y Anna no parecían cansarse de ello. Las dos hermanas le hacían reír mucho cada vez que venía a visitarlas. Tenían tantas formas creativas de divertirse. Patinar con el muñeco de nieve, deslizarse por una pila de nieve, saltar a otra y luego a otra más mientras Elsa continuaba formando montículos más y más altos…

Se dio cuenta de que Anna iba cada vez más rápido con esos saltos. Eso no podía ser bueno. La sonrisa de Elsa comenzó a desvanecerse.

—¡Espera! —gritó. Pero su hermana siguió adelante. Los montículos de nieve eran cada vez más y más altos, y Anna iba cada vez más y más rápido. Jack pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos azules de Elsa cuando se resbaló. Anna saltó de nuevo, ajena al hecho de que su hermana estaba en el suelo. Al no poder detenerla, Elsa hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Disparó una ráfaga de su magia.

—¡Anna! —exclamó, tratando desesperadamente de atraparla. Pero su puntería no fue la adecuada, y la ráfaga golpeó a Anna en la cabeza. Anna cayó al suelo cual muñeco de trapo, aterrizando en una fina capa de nieve. Elsa ahogó un grito, poniéndose de pie. Corrió hacia ella mientras Jack volaba hacia abajo. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera él había tenido el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar.

—Anna —dijo Elsa, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Un mechón de cabello rubio rojizo de Anna se puso blanco—.¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —gritó.

Abrazó a Anna con fuerza, visiblemente asustada por lo que acababa de suceder. Y de repente, el hielo antes prístino se cristalizó y agrietó, convirtiéndose en escarcha. Ésta creció rápidamente, subiendo por las paredes y hasta el techo. Jack se quedó boquiabierto.

Su magia estaba reaccionando ante sus emociones. Eso era algo que él nunca había visto antes. Ella tenía miedo, y su hielo lo reflejaba. Él trató de colocar una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla, pero fue inútil. La atravesó.

—No te asustes, Anna —dijo ella, con voz temblorosa—. Yo te cuido.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, rompiendo el hielo que las había sellado. Jack vio al Rey y la Reina de Arendelle mirar la escena, horrorizados.

—Elsa, ¿pero qué hiciste? —dijo el Rey. Se apresuraron hacia las niñas—. ¡Se está saliendo de control!

—Fue un accidente —dijo Elsa, y luego miró a Anna con tristeza. —Cómo lo siento, Anna.

La Reina tomó a Anna en sus brazos y se quedó sin aliento. —¡Está helada!

—Ya sé a dónde tenemos que ir —el Rey le dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Jack lo siguió, pues no había nada más que pudiera hacer para ayudar.

Llegaron a la biblioteca, donde el Rey empezó a buscar desesperadamente un libro. Lo encontró y lo abrió, y un mapa cayó de él. Jack trató de leer el libro y el mapa, pero estaba escrito en un idioma que no entendía. No importó de todos modos, pues el Rey cerró el libro tan pronto como lo había tomado, recogió el mapa, y corrió hacia las puertas del castillo, donde la Reina ya le estaba esperando en un caballo, todavía sosteniendo a Anna en actitud protectora. El Rey montó otro caballo, con Elsa sentada frente a él, y los dos miembros de la realeza dejaron el castillo a toda prisa.

Los caballos galoparon a través de la ciudad silenciosa, y Jack los siguió de cerca. A medida que corrían por la ciudad y en el bosque, el caballo del Rey dejó una estela de escarcha detrás de ellos. Anna estaba en un estado muy delicado. Los caballos no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a un lugar pequeño con forma de anfiteatro, con géiseres de vapor que lo hacían cálido y húmedo. Jack se posó sobre una de las pocas rocas que no estaban cubiertas de musgo mientras que la familia real se bajaba de sus caballos y se dirigía hacia el centro del "anfiteatro".

—¡Por favor, ayúdenme! —gritó el Rey—. —¡Es… mi hija!

Un ruido sordo hizo eco por todo el lugar. Las rocas se movieron hacia adelante y hacia atrás y rodaron hacia la familia real. La Reina aferró a Anna con fuerza, la niña envuelta en una manta caliente. Elsa se mantuvo de pie junto a su padre; parecía asustada. Las rocas se acercaron, y de repente, se abrieron de golpe, revelándose a sí mismas como criaturas vivas de aspecto humano con grandes orejas y narices, cabello como hierba y cristales brillantes que colgaban de sus cuellos. Miraron hacia arriba, hacia el Rey y la Reina, sorprendidos.

—¡Es el Rey! —uno de ellos dijo, asombrado. El resto de los diminutos… seres comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Jack vio como todos ellos se hacían a un lado para darle paso a uno de y permitirle que se acercara a la familia. Dicha "roca viva" parecía mucho más vieja y tenía el cabello más largo y varios cristales colgando de su cuello, así como una capa de musgo.

—¡¿Trolls?! —escuchó una voz a su derecha… la voz de un niño. Alcanzó a ver a un niño rubio con un reno bebé pero no les prestó atención. Él estaba más preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo con Anna. Lo que dijo el chico, sin embargo, rezumbó en sus oídos. _Trolls._ Jack ya había visto a otros seres de aspecto extraño en los últimos ocho años, como esos tipos que se hacían llamar "Guardianes", pero esta era la primera vez que veía trolls.

El Troll Anciano se inclinó ligeramente. El Rey se arrodilló junto a Elsa mientras el Troll la tomaba suavemente de la mano. —Sus poderes, ¿vienen de nacimiento o hechizo?

La atención de Jack regresó a la familia real cuando el troll planteó esa pregunta. La respuesta era algo que Jack definitivamente quería aprender.

—Eh, de nacimiento —dijo el rey rápidamente—. Y… y están creciendo.

_De nacimiento, ¿eh?_ Jack pensó. _Así que _sí_ los has tenido siempre. Pero, ¿_cómo_?_

El Troll Anciano se volvió hacia la Reina y le dijo que le acercara a Anna. La Reina lo hizo así, arrodillándose y sosteniendo a su hija cerca de él. El Troll apoyó la mano en la frente de Anna.

—Por suerte no fue su corazón —dijo—. El corazón no es nada sencillo de alterar, pero es sencillo convencer a la mente.

—Haga lo que sea mejor —el rey le dijo.

—Yo recomiendo suprimir toda la magia —dijo el Troll Anciano, de nuevo colocando su mano sobre la frente de Anna. Unas imágenes de ella y Elsa jugando en la nieve dentro del salón del trono aparecieron cuando la levantó—. Incluso los recuerdos de la magia, para estar seguros. Pero tranquilos; la diversión se quedará.

Las imágenes cambiaron drásticamente a medida que hablaba, mostrando a ambas hermanas jugando al aire libre en un día nevado en el invierno, antes de que el Troll Anciano las convirtiera en una bola arremolinada de magia y las colocara en la cabeza de Anna. La niña se movió y sonrió.

—Se pondrá bien —el Troll anunció, suspirando de alivio. El resto de los trolls hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Pero va a olvidar que tengo poderes? —preguntó Elsa con preocupación.

—Es por su bien —dijo el Rey, apoyando su mano en su hombro. Elsa miró sus manos.

—Escúchame, Elsa. Tu poder seguirá creciendo —dijo el Troll Anciano, agitando su mano pétrea y creando bellas imágenes de color azul en el cielo con su magia—. Hay algo muy hermoso en él, pero también muy peligroso. —Las figuras azules de repente se volvieron de un rojo intenso. Elsa se quedó sin aliento—. Tienes que aprender a controlarlo. El miedo será tu enemigo.

Elsa se aferró a su padre con temor, y el Rey la abrazó con fuerza.

—No —dijo—. Podemos protegerla. Ella lo controlará; aprenderá. Hasta entonces, cerraremos las puertas. Reduciremos la servidumbre. Limitaremos su contacto con las personas y esconderemos sus poderes de todo el mundo… incluyendo a Anna.

Una inmensa tristeza se vislumbró en el rostro de Elsa, y Jack podía entender el por qué. En otras palabras, ella se convertiría en una prisionera en su propia casa, sola y completamente aislada.

Ahora más que nunca, sintió la necesidad de ser visto, no para satisfacer su propio deseo, sino para ser capaz de consolar a esta pobre niña. El poder que compartían podría muy bien ser lo único que pudiera ayudarla a sentirse menos sola si tan solo ella pudiera verlo y hablar con él y llegar a ser amiga de él. Además, podría ayudarle a adquirir control sobre sus poderes, de donde fuera que vinieran.

De repente, él tenía un propósito más grande que traer invierno al mundo. Al menos lo pensaba de esa manera. Y así, mientras la familia real abandonaba el pequeño valle de las rocas vivientes y él los seguía de regreso al castillo, se decidió a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que Elsa lo viera, no por su propio bien, sino por el de ella.

_Lo que sea necesario._

* * *

**N/A: ¡Y ese fue el Capítulo 2! Fue más largo que el primero, ya lo sé, pero como resultó ser, describir esa escena de cinco minutos de _Frozen_ requirió más palabras de las que pensé posibles. Por cierto, espero que no se hayan confundido **demasiado **con el cambio de POV (o punto de vista, pues) en la historia. Pero dado que los acontecimientos del pasado en algún momento necesitarán la perspectiva de múltiples personajes, decidí regresar a un POV en tercera persona. No se preocupen; seguiré escribiendo los hechos del presente en el POV de Jack.**

**Ahora, éste, junto con el Capítulo 1, son algo así como mis capítulos "piloto". Tengo la intención de mantenerme actualizando esta historia una vez cada dos o tres semanas (ya que también estoy escribiendo otro crossover y tengo que mantenerme actualizando ése también), pero podría sentirme inclinado a hacerlo antes si recibo suficientes comentarios en un período más corto de tiempo. Sé que es una historia ****nueva ****y que mi advertencia pudo asustar a algunas personas, pero por favor, dénle una oportunidad y dígan****me **** lo que piensan de ella una vez que hayan terminado de leer. Como se puede ver, ya me distancié de los fics ****Jelsa ****regulares al cambiar un simple hecho: Elsa _no_ puede ver a Jack. [****ALERTA DE ****SPOILER: Eso va a ser una ****parte ****importante de la historia, a pesar de que en algún momento lo llegará a **ver**... simplemente no va a suceder pronto.]**

**Como sea, ya que me ha dado por responder a los comentarios que recibo al escribir 'Furia Helada' (ése es mi otro crossover, para su información), creo que seguiré haciendo lo mismo con esta historia, así que:  
**

******_Nastinka:_ ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad! Estoy considerando seriamente tu petición, ya que se me ocurrió una idea el otro día para un final un poco menos trágico... solo un poco, al menos.  
_Ghostpen94:_ ¡Muchísimas gracias! Sí, de hecho ambos nombres se utilizan en Noruega. El de Karin fue más bien algo que escogí al azar, pero el de Lizette sí tiene un significado más profundo y relacionado con la historia. ¡Puntos extras si logras adivinar de qué se trata!  
****_snowflakes013:_ Jaja, ¡gracias! Es bueno saber que hay gente que ya quiere ver un cambio.  
****_MyobiXHitachiin:_ Tal vez... o podría ser su descendiente... o no... quién sabe. (Jeje, me encanta el misterio, lo siento). ¡Gracias por el comentario! Y es para mí un gusto traer más Jelsa a tu vida. Eslero que la historia cumpla con tus expectativas.******

******Tengo exámenes finales la próxima semana, y aún tengo que subir dos capítulos más de 'Furia Helada' de acuerdo con mi calendario actualizaciones (sí, en realidad tengo hecho un calendario para mis actualizaciones), por lo que el siguiente capítulo no estará en línea sino hasta la semanas después de la siguiente... a menos que, como ya dije, reciba suficientes comentarios alentadores, o de otro tipo. Siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier comentario que le gustaría hacer.******

******Solo... ****¡no olviden dejar sus comentarios!**** ¡Que tengan un buen fin de semana!******


	3. Tuyo Para Sostenerte

**N/A: Antes que nada, me gustaría pedirles disculpas a todos ustedes. En mi última nota de autor, les dije que posiblemente actualizaría antes si recibía suficientes comentarios que me animaran a hacerlo. Ése fue un comentario arrogante y no fue algo que debiera hacerse o decirse. Una querida amiga mía me hizo ver que estaba equivocado y que estaba perdiendo el enfoque principal de ser un escritor, que es escribir historias por el simple hecho de hacerlo. No se trata de los comentarios; se trata de divertirse creando algo y compartiéndolo con los demás. Así que, de nuevo, me disculpo por lo que dije, y prometo que seguiré escribiendo ésta y cualquier otra historia que se me ocurra sólo porque puedo y porque me gusta hacerlo. (Y gracias, Fer, por ayudarme a recuperar mi enfoque.)**

**Dicho esto, también quiero aclarar que no me tardé tanto tiempo en actualizar debido a la falta de comentarios; me tardé porque tuve algunos problemas tratando de hacer que este capítulo quedara bien hecho. Verán, el título del mismo proviene de una canción en inglés por Skillet que estoy incluyendo aquí. Añadir la letra de la canción dentro de la narrativa fue simplemente un poco más complicado de lo que pensé que sería. Pero, finalmente, aquí está, el Capítulo 3 para todos ustedes. Espero que les guste.**

**Por cierto, si desean escuchar la canción antes de leer, hice un video con ella. Bueno, en realidad son dos videos; uno con la versión "original" de la canción, y la otra con la versión acústica. Puede buscarlo en Google usando el nombre "Yours To Hold: My Jelsa Tribute", o pueden seguir estos enlaces (sin espacios):  
_Versión Original:_ www. youtube watch?v=g0NoEZRBbEk  
_Versión Acústica:_ www. youtube watch?v=oFFe24PKdSc**

**Debo añadir que, para la version en español, dudé si dejar la letra original de la canción en inglés y agregar la traducción o simplemente dejar la traducción literal. Al final, opté por lo segundo para no arruinar la narrativa de la historia. Con todo, espero que les guste la canción si tienen oportunidad de escucharla.**

**Y sin más preámbulos, ¡disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

Las órdenes del rey se llevaron a cabo casi tan pronto como él y su familia regresaron al castillo. Verdaderamente redujeron la servidumbre, aunque el rey se aseguró de que los sirvientes a los que dejaron ir terminaran con buenos puestos de trabajo en la ciudad, y prometió que la Corona seguiría cuidando de ellos y de sus familias como una recompensa por sus años de servicio. Las órdenes del rey de mantener las puertas cerradas de manera definitiva se hicieron oficiales en menos de un día. Y a Elsa se le dio una nueva habitación en un ala diferente del castillo, lejos de Anna.

Preparar de la habitación para la princesa de más edad tomó menos de una semana, durante la cual Anna durmió en la habitación de sus padres con la excusa de que le había dado un resfriado y que ellos querían mantenerla bien vigilada. Así, Elsa se quedó sola en la habitación que compartía con su hermana… y que no tardaría en ser solo la habitación de Anna.

Jack pasó cada minuto de esos días con Elsa, tratando de encontrar una manera de hacerle saber que él estaba allí para ella, pero no era algo fácil de hacer. Aun cuando ella podía ver su obra, no podía verlo a _él_, y después de dos intentos fallidos de usar la magia del invierno para llamar su atención (la primera vez haciendo que un muñeco de nieve apareciera de la nada, y la segunda cuando cubrió el espejo con escarcha y trató de escribir su nombre en él) pero que solo resultaron en que ella creyera que sus poderes se estaban saliendo de control otra vez, decidió esperar hasta el invierno para tratar de acercarse a ella de nuevo. Mientras tanto, siguió cuidando de ella mientras estaba despierta y mientras dormía. Incluso si ella no sabía que él estaba aquí, se quedaría a su lado durante esta terrible experiencia.

**_Te veo de pie aquí,  
Pero estás tan lejos.  
Hambriento de tu atención,  
Ni siquiera conoces mi nombre._**

Finalmente llegó el día cuando Elsa se mudaría de una habitación a la otra. Ella salió de la habitación antes de que los sirvientes llegaran a trasladar sus muebles a su nueva habitación, lo cual terminaron de hacer en poco menos de una hora. Jack se quedó con ella mientras esperaba a la entrada de la nueva habitación hasta que el cambio estuvo terminado. Después, Elsa caminó lentamente hacia adentro, con la cabeza baja y los ojos llorosos. Estaba a medio camino a través del umbral cuando Anna apareció en el pasillo. Elsa la vio con una mirada triste por la que probablemente será la última vez…

…y sin decir una palabra, cerró la puerta, comenzando así su vida de aislamiento y miseria.

Anna parecía desconsolada mientras se alejaba, y por supuesto que Jack se sentía mal por ella también. Su enfoque principal, sin embargo, estaba centrado en la princesa al otro lado de esa puerta cerrada, así que fue a través de la misma y encontró a una niña acostada en su cama, sollozando con la cara hundida en una almohada que poco a poco se estaba cubriendo de escarcha. Si bien sus poderes no provenían de un hechizo o maldición, probablemente los consideraba así de todos modos porque la separaban de todo y de todos los que ella amaba. Si tan sólo ella pudiera verlo y saber que no estaba sola… que había alguien a quien no podía hacerle daño incluso si lo intentara…

**_Estás pasando por tantas cosas,  
Pero yo sé que podría ser el indicado para sostenerte._**

Pasaron los días, y Elsa más o menos se fue acostumbrando a su nueva habitación solitaria. Jack finalmente tuvo que volver al sur para continuar su trabajo, pero incluso mientras se iba, no pudo dejar de mirar hacia atrás para verla una vez más antes de salir y decirle una cosa más, aun si ella no pudiera escucharlo.

**_"Cada día que pasa, encuentro difícil decir  
Que podría ser solo tuyo.  
Algún día verás que a lo largo del camino,  
Fui tuyo para sostenerte, fui tuyo para sostenerte."_**

* * *

El momento de traer el invierno al norte finalmente llegó después de unos meses que a Jack le parecieron una eternidad. No perdió el tiempo introduciendo la estación más fría del año, y luego voló a Arendelle tan rápido como pudo. Llegó al castillo, encontró la ventana que pertenecía a la habitación de Elsa, y la atravesó. Aparentemente Elsa recién se había despertado, pero Anna ya estaba llamando a su puerta, pidiéndole insistentemente que saliera a jugar y a hacer un muñeco de nieve. Elsa parecía dividida entre su deseo de estar cerca de su hermana y la necesidad de mantenerla a salvo de sus poderes. Cerró los ojos y dio vuelta, quedando de espaldas a la puerta.

—¡Déjame en paz, Anna! —gritó.

—Ya me voy —Jack pudo oír la voz apagada y desalentada de la más joven de las dos princesas al otro lado. Elsa derramó una lágrima cuando los pasos de Anna se desvanecieron. Jack se preguntó cuántas veces más había venido Anna en los últimos meses para pedirle que jugara con ella. Suspiró.

**_Te veo caminar por aquí,  
Tu cabello siempre ocultando tu rostro.  
Me pregunto por qué has estado sufriendo.  
Desearía tener una forma de decírtelo._**

—No tienes que seguir haciendo esto, Elsa —le dijo—. Acuérdate de lo que te dijo el troll anciano. Hay belleza en tu poder, al igual que hay belleza en el invierno. Solo mira fuera de tu ventana y velo por ti misma.

El corazón de Jack dio un vuelco cuando Elsa en verdad miró hacia arriba, se puso de pie, caminó hacia la ventana, y se sentó en el alféizar de la misma para mirar afuera, tal y como él le había dicho que lo hiciera. ¿Por fin lo habría escuchado?

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Parecía fascinada por toda la nieve que cubría el suelo. Tal vez se alegraba de saber que al menos eso no había sido obra suya. Jack sonrió. Si ella _podía_ ver que lo que él hacía era hermoso, tal vez ahora tendría una mente más abierta y recordaría cómo eran las cosas antes de… bueno, antes del incidente con Anna.

—¿Ves? Tú podrías hacer lo mismo —dijo—. Sólo déjalo ir. Sé libre de nuevo. Olvídate de lo que ocurrió. El pasado está en el pasado.

Elsa se apoyó en el borde de madera de la ventana… y al instante, éste se cubrió de escarcha, junto con parte de la ventana misma. Elsa miró esto y se quedó sin aliento, y su mirada de asombro desapareció, tomando su lugar una de miedo… nuevamente.

—No, no, no, está bien —dijo Jack, tratando desesperadamente de calmarla—. No entres en pánico. Solo tienes que aprender a controlarlo para hacer cosas más lindas, como ésta.

Tocó la ventana con la punta de su cayado, cubriéndolo con sus propios diseños de escarcha. Pero Elsa no los vio, debido a que ya se había apresurado en volver a su cama donde ahora yacía acurrucada con los ojos cerrados. Jack se sentó en el borde de la cama y trató de consolarla, pero ella no lo escuchó. Y cuando trató de poner una mano en su hombro, ésta pasó a través de ella como lo había hecho muchas otras veces antes. Él sacudió su cabeza.

**_Estás pasando por tantas cosas.  
¿No sabes que yo podría ser el indicado para sostenerte?_**

El rey entró en la habitación en ese momento y, encontrando la ventana cubierta de escarcha y a Elsa llorando en la cama, se sentó a su lado. —¿Está todo bien, cariño? —le preguntó, acariciando su cabello.

—No, no lo está —respondió Elsa—. No puedo controlarlo. Nunca podré salir de aquí.

—Sí lo harás —dijo el rey, que sonaba seguro de sí mismo. Elsa miró hacia arriba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque tengo algo especial para ti, algo que te ayudará a mantener tu magia bajo control.

El rostro de Elsa se iluminó con esperanza. Siguió a su padre a otra habitación donde su madre aguardaba sentada junto a la chimenea con una pequeña caja en sus manos. El rey tomó la caja y la abrió antes de mostrarle a Elsa lo que había dentro. La niña frunció el ceño.

—Éstos son sólo guantes —dijo.

_¿Guantes?_ Jack repitió en su mente. Se asomó para mirar dentro de la caja. Verdaderamente, había un par de guantes blancos en ella. _¿Cómo le ayudará esto a mantener su magia bajo control?_

—Ah, pero no son como otros guantes —dijo el Rey—. Verás, se trata de guantes especiales. Si alguien los lleva puestos, él o ella no será capaz de usar su magia, no importa lo mucho que lo intente.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada escéptica. Jack sabía que ella era una chica inteligente. No iba a caer en algo tan ridículo tan fácilmente.

—¿No me crees? —dijo su padre—. ¿Por qué no te pruebas uno y ves con tus propios ojos qué tan efectivos son?

La pequeña princesa vaciló, aún no muy convencida por lo visto… pero finalmente cedió y tomó uno de los guantes de la caja. Deslizó su mano derecha dentro de él y trató de disparar su magia hacia el fuego.

Nada.

—¿Ves? —dijo el rey—. Ahora no congelarás todo lo que tocas. Y todo lo que tienes que hacer para que puedan seguir trabajando es repetir constantemente estas palabras: "Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver", y "No has de abrir tu corazón".

—"Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver". "No has de abrir tu corazón" —repitió Elsa. Sonrió y miró a su padre—. ¿Ahora sí podré jugar con Anna?

La sonrisa de tranquilidad del rey desapareció. Miró a su esposa por un momento antes de responder: —Oh, yo… lo siento, Elsa. No puedes jugar con ella aún.

—P-p-pero los guantes…

—Los guantes te ayudarán —respondió el rey— pero retener tanta magia también requiere sacrificio. Los guantes deben sentir que estás tratando de proteger a Anna al mantenerte alejada de ella. Con el tiempo, serás capaz de mantener tu magia bajo control sin los guantes, pero hasta entonces, necesitas mantener tu distancia, sólo para estar seguros.

_¡¿Qué?!_ Jack pensó. Ésa tenía que ser la peor excusa en la historia. Incluso el rey parecía inseguro acerca de esto. No había nada mágico acerca de los guantes; ¡todo estaba en la mente de Elsa! ¿Cómo podía ella esperar_aprender_ a controlar sus poderes si los _reprimía_?

—Elsa, sé que son tus padres y que los amas, ¡pero no puedes confiar en ellos en cuanto a esto! —vociferó—. ¡Están equivocados! Si aceptas lo que están tratando de hacer que hagas, en verdad no serás capaz de acercarte a Anna nunca más. Recuerda que el miedo es tu enemigo. ¡Debes luchar contra él, no pretender que no está ahí!

La niña miró hacia abajo y asintió con la cabeza, levantando su mano izquierda para que su padre le pusiera el guante que faltaba. Exasperado, Jack "pateó" una silla cercana, aunque su pie, obviamente, fue a través de la misma. Si estar encerrada dentro de su habitación estaba mal, esto era aún peor. El día llegaría cuando ella no tendría guantes en sus manos por una razón u otra, ¿y qué sucedería entonces? ¡Esta no era la respuesta! Él podría enseñarle cómo controlar sus poderes, ¡si tan solo ella pudiera _verlo_!

**_Me estoy estirando pero estás fuera de mi alcance…_**

—Ahora, repite de nuevo las palabras conmigo —dijo el rey después de que él cubriera la mano de su hija con el guante—. "Lo que hay en ti…"

—"…no dejes ver. No has de abrir…" —dijo Elsa, y luego ambos completaron la frase: "…tu corazón".

—Bien hecho, Elsa. Ahora vuelve a tu habitación y tratar de leer uno de esos libros que has estado tratando de leer —le dijo el rey a la niña. Ella obedeció y regresó a su habitación, caminando lentamente. Jack estaba a punto de seguirla, pero luego oyó al gobernante suspirar y decir en voz baja: —¿Qué he hecho?

—Estás tratando de ayudarla, Agdar —la reina trató de tranquilizarlo.

—¡Acabo de mentirle a mi hija, Idun! —respondió el rey, tratando de no alzar la voz—. ¿Qué padre les hace eso a sus hijos?

—¿Qué padre tiene una hija con esos poderes? —argumentó la reina—. Esto no es algo para lo que cualquier padre está preparado. Estamos tratando de hacer lo mejor que podemos, dadas las circunstancias. A mí tampoco me gusta privarla de su infancia, pero no tenemos otra opción. —Se acercó a él y tomó su mano entre las suyas—. ¿Recuerdas lo que acordamos?

El rey asintió. —Ella tiene que creer que esos guantes pueden ayudarla, al menos hasta que tenga edad suficiente para racionalizar mejor las cosas y empezar a controlar en realidad sus poderes. —Abrazó a su esposa con fuerza mientras Jack se paseaba inquieto por la habitación, agitando su cayado como si tratara de golpear algo.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Esto está mal! —vociferó como si estos dos gobernantes pudieran oírle—. ¡Ella tiene que aprender ahora! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Esto es estúpido! Esto es…

_Esto es perfecto._

Jack logró calmarse mientras caía en cuenta de algo. Esto definitivamente no era la solución, pero le brindaba una nueva oportunidad.

Voló de regreso a la habitación de Elsa y la encontró leyendo un libro, tal como su padre le había dicho que hiciera. No se veía muy feliz, pero parecía tener un poco más de esperanza que antes. Jack sabía que todos los libros que había tratado de leer se habían congelado y arruinado por completo, pero ya no. Elsa probablemente estaría pensando que, si los guantes estaban funcionando con los libros, también serían la solución que le permitiría estar con Anna pronto. Por supuesto, eso no era cierto, pero para Jack, también significaba otra cosa.

Si Elsa creía que su magia se estaba reprimiendo, entonces él sería capaz de usar su propia magia invernal sin que ella creyera que era obra suya… y, por tanto, entendería que había alguien más capaz de hacerlo.

Y entonces, ella tal vez _podría_ verlo.

Jack se apoyó sobre su cayado. Ésta no era la mejor opción, pero se había quedado sin ideas. Por ahora, le seguiría el juego a lo que el rey y la reina habían planeado y le daría a Elsa algún tiempo para acostumbrarse a no ver hielo y nieve cubriendo todo lo que ella tocaba o apareciéndose dondequiera que ella estuviera. El día finalmente llegaría cuando él sería capaz de ayudarla.

**_Y estaré esperando el tiempo justo,  
Por el día en que capte tu mirada,  
Para hacerte saber que soy tuyo para sostenerte._**

—Pero eso no significa que te dejaré sola, Elsa —le dijo—. Estaré aquí. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Lo prometo.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, el plan de Jack no funcionó demasiado bien. En todo caso, dos años más tarde, Elsa sólo pareció tener aún más miedo cuando Jack trató de cubrir el espejo con escarcha para escribir en él otra vez mientras ella estaba sentada en su cama. Aparentemente pensó que sus poderes se estaban volviendo demasiado fuertes como para que los guantes los controlaran. Como resultado de este repentino ataque de pánico, había disparado accidentalmente una ráfaga de hielo contra el espejo… desde su pie. Jack incluso _sintió_ cómo el disparo lo atravesaba antes de golpear el vidrio.

Estaba desconcertado.

Por supuesto, ella había crecido un poco más a estas alturas, y los guantes ya no le quedaban, lo cual solo sirvió para darle aún más razones para creer que ya no le podían ayudar. El rey le dijo que lo único que necesitaba era un nuevo par de guantes, los cuales recibió unos días más tarde.

Jack no se atrevió a tomar el riesgo de asustarla por segunda vez.

No podía entender este miedo que ella tenía. Por alguna razón, no dejaba de pensar que era algo antinatural, casi como si algo o alguien más la estuviera convenciendo de que cada cosa mágica que sucedía y estaba relacionada con el invierno era su culpa. Aún no quería dejar de ayudarla, pero tenía que admitir que esto estaba más allá de su comprensión. Cada vez que pensaba que tenía todo resuelto, algo nuevo sucedía.

**_Cada día que pasa, encuentro difícil decir  
Que podría ser solo tuyo…_**

* * *

Un día, poco después de su doceavo cumpleaños, Jack fue a visitarla una vez más. Estaba sentada contra la pared junto a la puerta de su dormitorio, dibujando algo en un cuaderno de bocetos grande mientras escucha a Anna que estaba jugando justo afuera de la habitación, como si estuviera tentando a Elsa para que saliera. Jack se rió de las travesuras de la niña. Ella era bastante terca y persistente, tal vez incluso más que él. Además, no parecía perder la esperanza. Él, por su parte, ya había renunciado a tratar de que Elsa lo viera. De hecho, a veces se preguntaba por qué seguía haciendo esto, sabiendo que era una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Aunque de vez en cuando, no lo era. En ocasiones extremadamente raras, tenía la oportunidad de ver a Elsa sonreír. Ésta era una de esas veces.

—¿Qué tienes ahí que te tiene tan contenta? —se preguntó, flotando justo por encima de su cabeza.

Se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio el dibujo. Era una representación perfecta de un palacio… un palacio azul completamente hecho de hielo. Consistía en varias torres pequeñas en forma de aguja que rodeaban a otras dos torres grandes centradas alrededor de la forma hexagonal de un copo de nieve.

Él no sabía que ella tuviera tanto talento. ¿Era una artista nata, o había estado tomando clases? Y no era un solo dibujo. En la misma página, había muchos ángulos diferentes del palacio con notas sobre los cambios opcionales a realizar o las posibles complicaciones que pudieran surgir durante la construcción del mismo. Esto era algo más que un simple dibujo. Éste era el trabajo de un arquitecto, y además uno muy bueno. También leyó las tres palabras en la esquina superior derecha: "Mi Palacio de Hielo".

—¿Hielo? —se preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Qué, realmente estás pensando en construir esto?

—Un día _voy_ a construir esto —dijo ella, suspirando—. En cuanto controle mis poderes…

Su voz se apagó, y Jack se le quedó viendo. Ésa era otra razón por la cual no dejaba de visitar a Elsa. De vez en cuando, solía hablar en voz alta para sí misma justo después de que él le dijera o preguntara algo, y aunque ya había aprendido que no debía hacerse ilusiones, aún disfrutaba soñando despierto con el día en que tendrían una conversación real en ambos sentidos… el día en que se volverían amigos. Después de todo, todavía pensaba en ella como una hermana pequeña a la que tenía que cuidar, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde venía ese sentimiento.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que se estaba acumulando escarcha en la pared. _Oh, no._

Elsa también lo notó. Saltó y gritó de horror, echando a un lado el cuaderno de bocetos. Llamó a sus padres, y en menos de un minuto, el rey y la reina llegaron a la habitación de Elsa. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos después de caminaban dentro de la habitación y se quedaron mirando la pared. Mientras tanto, Elsa se paseaba por la habitación, visiblemente asustada.

—¡Tengo miedo! —exclamó al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Siguen creciendo!

—Sabes que empeoran cuando te alteras. Cálmate —le dijo el rey, extendiéndole sus manos amorosamente. Pero Elsa no se lo permitió.

—¡No, ya déjame! —gritó ella, haciendo que la reina y el rey dieran un suspiro de sobresalto. Ésta era la primera vez que Elsa les decía que se mantuvieran alejados de ella, y aparentemente dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, añadió: —Vete. No quiero hacerte daño.

Ambos gobernantes parecían desalentados, y Jack no podía culparlos. Bueno, _sí_ podía; después de todo, había sido su idea mantener los poderes de Elsa reprimidos en lugar de ayudarle a obtener control sobre de ellos. Pero después de cuatro años de verlos sufrir tanto como lo hacían Elsa y Anna, Jack había llegado a tenerles lástima. Recordó lo que la reina había dicho una vez; esto no era algo para lo que cualquier padre estaba preparado. Esto no era algo para lo que cualquier _persona_, incluyendo al mismo Espíritu del Invierno, estaba preparada… con excepción tal vez de los trolls. El troll anciano _sí_ había sabido que esto iba a pasar.

Una vez más, Jack se sentía frustrado e impotente. Sacudió su cabeza. En cuatro años, no había sido nada más que un observador pasivo, incapaz de hacer nada para ayudar. Pero a pesar de todo, una pequeña parte de él todavía se negaba a rendirse… a dejar de creer…

**_Algún día _****verás_ que a lo largo del camino,  
Fui tuyo para sostenerte, fui tuyo para sostenerte…_**

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo, la pequeña Elsa se convirtió en una hermosa joven que hubiera cautivado el corazón de muchos hombres… si se hubiera permitido abandonar el castillo y conocer gente nueva.

No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que los guantes sólo podía ayudarla un poco después de ese incidente en su habitación, pero no dejó de usarlos. Había llegado a aceptarlos como parte de su vida, aunque no eran tan útiles como sus padres habían tratado de hacerle creer. También había decidido vivir en reclusión y soledad voluntariamente, temiendo que sería un peligro para los demás.

Irónicamente, una vez que ella aceptó todo esto, sus poderes dejaron de manifestarse.

Jack no podía entenderlo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, aparte de seguir visitándola. Una de esas visitas coincidió un verano con la salida de los reyes que realizarían un viaje de dos semanas a un reino vecino para discutir la renovación de algún tipo de tratado o algo por el estilo. En un despliegue inusual de confianza, le dijeron a Elsa que la dejarían a cargo hasta su regreso. Por supuesto, Elsa había estado aprendiendo todo lo que una princesa debía saber acerca de gobernar un reino, pero de todas formas parecía asustada simplemente de estar cerca de la gente, y aún más de _gobernar_ en lugar de sus padres.

Él estaba a su lado cuando ella y sus padres se despedían. Ella se veía preocupada.

—¿_Tienen_ que viajar? —les preguntó mientras hacía una reverencia.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Elsa, —dijo la reina—. Ya tienes todo bajo control. Sabemos que puedes hacer esto.

Elsa no parecía convencida. El rey trató de abrazarla, pero ella se estremeció ligeramente. Todavía no dejaba que la gente la tocara. Su padre suspiró.

—Te amamos, mi querida hija —dijo—. No lo olvides nunca. Y no te preocupes. Estarás bien. Confiamos en ti, Elsa.

Elsa asintió. —Gracias. —Vaciló antes de añadir: —Yo también los amo.

Tanto el rey como la reina sonrieron, y luego se fueron. Jack casi derramó una lágrima. A pesar de sus errores y fracasos, todavía amaban a su hija y estaban tratando de hacer todo lo posible para ser buenos padres para ella. Elsa también lo sabía, hasta donde él podía darse cuenta. No los culpaba de nada, ni siquiera de mantenerla aislada del resto del mundo. Los amaba tanto como ellos la amaban.

Lamentablemente, esa sería la última vez que los vería.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Arendelle recibió la noticia más sombría: algunos pescadores habían encontrado los pocos restos que quedaban del navío en el que los padres de Elsa viajaban. El rey y la reina habían perecido en mar abierto.

A juzgar por los restos del barco y el lugar donde los habían encontrado, era bastante obvio que nadie podría haber sobrevivido. No había cuerpos que recuperar, por lo que el funeral tuvo que llevarse a cabo con ataúdes vacíos. Anna se vio obligada a dirigir la procesión funeral, ya que Elsa no quería salir de su habitación. Aunque la mayoría de la gente pensaba que la mayor de las dos princesas simplemente estaba demasiado abrumada por la pena como para estar en el funeral de sus padres, Anna estaba más confundida que nunca y no podía entender por qué ella actuaba de esta manera.

Sin embargo, Jack sí lo entendía. Había estado allí cuando ella se enteró de la muerte de sus padres.

No podía recordar haber visto una reacción peor de ella cuando uno de los sirvientes, Kai, le dijo al respecto. En un primer momento, la conmoción había sido demasiada como para que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, pero sus emociones lo habían dicho todo por medio de sus poderes que habían desatado una tormenta de nieve pequeña pero intensa dentro de la habitación. Después, cuando por fin pareció entender lo que acababa de oír, se había apoyado contra la puerta y se había deslizado lentamente hacia el suelo hasta que tuvo sus rodillas encogidas hasta el pecho. Allí, sentada en el suelo, había estallado en llanto… y en cuanto lo hizo, una ráfaga helada había salido desde donde ella estaba, y la tormenta se había "congelado".

Ya había pasado un día y medio desde entonces, y Jack todavía no podía creer lo que veía. Hasta el último copo de nieve había dejado de moverse en un instante y se había quedado suspendido en el aire hasta el momento. Nunca había visto esta faceta de los poderes de Elsa, pero tampoco había visto a Elsa tan devastada antes. Ella había perdido a las únicas personas en las que confiaba y que le eran cercanas. Recordó lo aterrada que parecía estar mientras los veía partir y se preguntó si habría presentido que algo terrible sucedería si se iban.

A estas alturas, Anna ya había regresado del funeral y estaba hablando con Elsa desde el otro lado de la puerta. Había un gran nivel de desesperanza en la voz de Anna mientras le decía a Elsa que estaba allí para ella, le rogaba que le dejara entrar, y le recordaba que sólo se tenían la una a la otra ahora. Elsa, que ni siquiera había tenido la fuerza para levantarse y vestirse de negro como lo había hecho su hermana, escuchó a Anna, pero no le respondió. Sólo comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, con el corazón roto.

Jack lloró junto con ella, no sólo porque su corazón estaba con Elsa, sino porque no tenía manera de hacérselo saber. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil antes. Por un momento, incluso olvidó que era un espíritu y trató de abrazarla, sólo para que sus brazos pasaran a través ella.

**_Me estoy estirando pero estás fuera de mi alcance…_**

Le preocupaba que ella se dejara morir de hambre, por lo que se negó a irse de su lado hasta la mañana siguiente cuando por fin abrió la puerta y aceptó lo que Kai y otra de las sirvientas, Gerda, le llevaron para desayunar. También aprovecharon el momento para darle sus condolencias. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el interior de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. De forma lenta pero segura, se comió todo lo que le habían traído.

Jack se quedó unos días más con Elsa. Luego, cuando su deber lo llamó de nuevo una noche, se acercó a Elsa que estaba durmiendo en la cama. La almohada estaba mojada por las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos y que probablemente continuarían haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo. Él no sabía si le hablaba sólo porque sería más doloroso contener las palabras pero, no obstante, le reiteró la promesa que le había hecho años antes.

—No te dejaré sola, Elsa. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Se acercó a la ventana con la intención de volar hacia el sur. Pero antes de salir, miró hacia atrás, al igual que lo había hecho diez años antes. Había algo más que todavía necesitaba decir.

**_"Estoy listo para cuando estés lista para mí…"_**

* * *

_—¿Jack? ¡¿JACK?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste, Lizette?!_

_—Tenía que hacerse…_

* * *

**_Tres años después_**

En 21 años de llevar el invierno al sur, Jack nunca se había sentido tan poco dispuesto a seguir haciendo su deber como hoy. Había otro lugar donde quería… donde necesitaba estar más que aquí. Pero tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir. Mantener el invierno vivo requería su intervención de vez en cuando, y a diferencia del solsticio, cuando podía introducir la fría estación en todas partes en un instante, tenía que hacer uso de un día completo. Por desgracia, ese día resultaba ser hoy.

Hoy también era la coronación de Elsa.

Era un día muy importante para ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo… o que la coronaran. Jack le había dado unas palabras de aliento, tanto en su vigesimoprimer cumpleaños como unos cuantos días atrás. Como de costumbre, habían caído en saco roto, literalmente. No importaba. Seguía creyendo que sería una gran reina, a pesar de…

Un dolor punzante en su pecho interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. Comenzó a sentirse débil y mareado, y el viento dejó de obedecerle. Incapaz de permanecer en el aire, cayó en picada a tierra, pero perdió el conocimiento mucho antes de chocar contra el suelo…

* * *

**N/A: Y ese fue el Capítulo 3. ¿Les gustó la canción? ¿Creen que encaja en la historia?**

**Ahora, vamos con las respuestas:**

**_MyobiXHitachiin:_**** Qué bueno que te agrade el giro en la historia. Veremos más al respecto en los próximos capítulos, aunque llegará el punto en que Elsa al fin podrá verlo. Gracias por comentar!  
_UsumiJeevas:_ Jeje, gracias. Es bueno saber que mi manía por redactar bien mis histprias se aprecia. Al igual que a ti, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho leer fics con faltas de ortografía o gramática, salvo aquellos que se pueden entender más o menos bien y que tienen buena trama. Con todo, agradezco que menciones eso como un punto a mi favor. Espero que la historia te siga gustando mucho, ¡y gracias por el comentario!  
_JennMarvel:_ Jaja, con gusto seguiré actualizando. Gracias!  
_Ghostpen94:_ No sabía qué poner como reliquia, y luego se me ocurrió eso. Qué bueno que te haya gustado la relación entre las dos, aunque se deteriore durante la película, pero bueno, sabemos en qué termina eso. Y pues gracias por comentar, y con gusto leeré tus fics. ;)**

**Nuevamente, y como nota adicional, me gustaría sugerirles que lean "Balance Universal" de Ghostpen94. Recién actualizó hoy, y la historia se está poniendo interesante.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esto. Realmente lo aprecio. Lo que voy a decir a continuación se ha convertido en una especie de remate personal más que otra cosa, pero como ya dije antes, seguiré actualizando sin importar lo que pase.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	4. El Invierno Eterno

**N/A:** **Solo para que lo sepan, añadí un par de párrafos más al final del capítulo anterior. Para los que ya siguen de esta historia y ya leyeron el Capítulo 3, les sugiero que los lean antes de continuar; de lo contrario, el comienzo de este capítulo podría parecer un poco confuso. Para los nuevos lectores de esta historia, hagan caso omiso del mensaje anterior. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

_Elsa._

Jack abrió sus ojos lentamente. Su visión era borrosa, casi como si alguien hubiera puesto un velo blanco sobre ellos. No podía recordar qué había pasado, y no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera esa simple palabra.

_Elsa._

Le costó trabajo levantarse. Su cabeza le dolía más que el resto de su cuerpo, pero al parecer no se había roto ningún hueso, y francamente, le habría sorprendido que fuera así. Después de todo, los espíritus no tenían huesos que romperse. Miró alrededor de él y se dio cuenta de que el velo blanco en realidad era niebla. Estaba de pie sobre la cima de una montaña. Entonces recordó lo que había sucedido. Instintivamente, desvió su mirada hacia el norte.

_¡Elsa!_

No tenía manera de saberlo, pero creía que algo malo le había sucedido a ella. Los dos eventos, es decir, su coronación y esta pérdida repentina de fuerza y poder, estaban demasiado juntos como para que no estuvieran conectados de alguna manera. Hizo un intento por invocar al viento, y éste lo alzó por encima de la cumbre al instante. Satisfecho, alzó el vuelo, en dirección a Arendelle.

Sin embargo, pronto se arrepintió de no haberse asegurado que pudiera _permanecer_ en el aire por periodos más largos de tiempo. El viento constantemente dejaba de obedecerle, haciéndole caer varias veces. Afortunadamente, se las arregló para frenar su caída cada vez, y terminaba flotando a pocos centímetros por encima del suelo antes de reanudar su vuelo.

Por supuesto, el viaje duró más de lo normal, y para cuando llegó al norte, sus poderes se habían ido casi por completo. Era como si poco a poco se los estuvieran quitando. Tuvo que aterrizar en la cima de otra montaña para tomar un respiro… pero se quedó sin aliento cuando vio con pavor el paisaje a su alrededor.

Eran mediados de julio, y sin embargo, todo estaba cubierto de nieve. El invierno había llegado a casi cada país en el lado norte de la Tierra.

No había ni un solo pedazo de tierra que no se viera blanco. Cada árbol, cada lago y río, y hasta el océano, estaban enterrados bajo hielo y nieve. El sol resplandecía de forma tan brillante y se sentía tan caliente como debería durante el verano, pero ni siquiera sus rayos podían derretir la nieve, dando fe del carácter sobrenatural de este clima. Jack hizo un esfuerzo por volar tan alto como pudo y encontró que la mayor parte de Europa ya estaba bajo un enorme círculo blanco que poco a poco se iba ampliando para cubrir todo a su paso… y mientras más crecía, más débil se sentía él.

_Tenía_ que encontrar a Elsa.

Según sus cálculos, Arendelle, como era de esperarse, estaba en el centro del círculo, así que Jack se dirigió allí. Su primera parada fue en el castillo. Allí encontró evidencia de la magia de Elsa en una fuente. El agua de la misma estaba congelada en una forma bastante inquietante, reflejando el miedo de Elsa. Así mismo, había una explosión de hielo en la entrada del castillo. Sin embargo, después de pasar casi una hora buscándola por todo el castillo e incluso en todo el pueblo, llegó a la conclusión de que se había ido desde hacía tiempo. Así que, ¿dónde estaba?

Alzó de nuevo el vuelo, elevándose sobre el fiordo congelado, para tratar de encontrar algún rastro en los alrededores; algo como un rastro de hielo o nieve o algo remotamente similar que le pudiera decir a dónde había huido Elsa. Por desgracia, si había un rastro en alguna parte, probablemente estaba enterrado bajo la nieve recién caída, lo cual sólo sirvió para frustrarlo aún más.

De repente, un destello de luz en el rabillo de su ojo llamó su atención. Se volvió para mirar una gran montaña al norte de Arendelle. Algo estaba reflejando los últimos rayos del sol del atardecer, cerca de la cima, y las montañas por lo general no hacían eso. ¿Podría ser…?

Sin dudarlo, planeó a través del pequeño reino, casi chocando contra unos árboles cubiertos de nieve un par de veces cuando el viento dejaba de ayudarlo. Pero cuando estuvo cerca de la montaña, no fue por causa de que el viento le fallara que casi se cayó al suelo, sino a causa de la estupefacción que vino con la visión de lo que se alzaba con magnificencia cerca de la cima.

Había estado en lo cierto al suponer que era hielo lo que estaba reflejando los rayos del sol, y también al asumir que Elsa probablemente estaba detrás de ello. Aun así, _esto_ iba más allá de su imaginación más loca… y él ya había visto esto antes, aunque solo como un dibujo.

Era el Palacio de Hielo de Elsa.

Jack tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y agitar su cabeza para recuperarse de la impresión. Cómo era que había logrado mantenerse en el aire durante su trance, no lo sabía. Pero ahora que había vuelto a la normalidad… o al menos tan normal como un espíritu que pronto estaría sin poderes podría estarlo… tenía que enfocarse en el asunto en cuestión, por lo que voló hacia la imponente estructura y aterrizó en el único balcón que había. Abrió las puertas y caminó dentro de la obra maestra de ingeniería de Elsa.

Lo primero que notó fue que no había muebles, así que, a menos que Elsa hubiera construido este lugar un par de horas atrás, ésta no podía ser su habitación personal. Tal vez estaba descansando en otro lugar o construyendo más habitaciones en la torre detrás de ésta. Sin embargo, su ausencia en esta habitación no era lo que le preocupaba más, sino la forma en que las paredes parecía que se estaban quebrando de adentro hacia afuera. Le recordaba lo que había sucedido en la sala del trono hacía tantos años, cuando toda la belleza del paraíso invernal que ella había creado se había cubierto de una capa de escarcha que incluso destruyó su muñeco de nieve. En otras palabras, todavía estaba asustada, lo que significaba que probablemente sabía del invierno se había desatado en todas partes.

Aparte de eso, este lugar era impresionante y prácticamente perfecto, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Al igual que en el dibujo, la habitación estaba centrada alrededor de la forma hexagonal de un enorme copo de nieve constituía el piso. Junto con una gran lámpara de araña de hielo que adornaba el techo y que también tenía la forma de un copo de nieve, iluminaba todo el lugar, aparentemente irradiando luz propia. Cierto, los colores púrpura y rojo daban a la habitación un ambiente bastante espeluznante, pero no quitaba el hecho de que estaba brillando por su cuenta. Lo que Elsa había logrado aquí era sorprendente, sobre todo considerando que lo había hecho a pesar de su miedo.

—¿Elsa? —gritó Jack—. Elsa, sé que estás aquí. Necesito hablar contigo. ¡Es importante!

Silencio.

—¡Elsa! —gritó de nuevo a todo pulmón. Si alguna vez hubo un momento adecuado para que lo oyeran, era ahora. Sin embargo, el dicho era cierto: "ten cuidado con lo que deseas".

—Oh, no gastes saliva —oyó una voz haciendo eco por toda la sala de hielo—. Ella no puede oírnos, ¿sabes?

Jack se estremeció, no porque alguien realmente había _hablado con él_ por primera vez en la historia, sino debido a lo espeluznante de la voz. —¿Q-quién eres tú? —preguntó, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

—¿Quién soy _yo_? Creo que la verdadera pregunta es, ¿quién eres _tú_? —La voz respondió. Jack miró a su alrededor, sosteniendo su cayado de manera defensiva a pesar de que no tenía la fuerza para luchar—. Puedes bajar esa rama. Sé que no eres un guerrero, Jack Frost.

—Pensé que no me conocías —Jack respondió con sarcasmo, levantando una ceja ante la mención de su nombre.

—Yo nunca dije eso. Sólo expresé tus pensamientos… tu _miedo_ —siseó la voz—. Porque _tienes_ miedo, ¿no es así? Temes que nunca sabrás quién eres o por qué viniste a este mundo. Sabes que hay una gran posibilidad de que podrías pasar toda la eternidad sin descubrir si tienes un propósito mayor que simplemente traer el invierno al mundo, y te _aterra_. Aunque al ser espíritu no necesitas dormir como lo hacen los humanos, puedes optar por cerrar los ojos y soñar o permanecer despierto todo el tiempo. Tú eliges lo segundo porque, las pocas veces que has intentado dormir, ese miedo ha plagado tus sueños y se ha convertido en tu peor pesadilla.

Aparte del hecho de que la voz sabia de los temores de Jack, la forma en que parecía deleitarse hablando de ellos le dio escalofríos. —¿C-cómo puedes saber todo eso? —preguntó, sin siquiera molestarse en negar nada de ello.

—Porque ese es mi trabajo; mirar dentro de las almas de todos los seres vivos en este mundo, aprender de sus miedos más profundos… —el eco de la voz comenzó a desvanecerse, solo para que Jack la escuchara de nuevo, fuerte y claro, justo al lado de él—. ¡…y convertirlos en pesadillas!

Jack saltó, asustado, y se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver una sombra desaparecer en el suelo helado. Agitó su cayado, golpeando el aire, y gritó: —¡¿Quién eres?!

La voz… la sombra… soltó una risa demoníaca. —Oh, he estado esperando el momento en que nos viéramos cara a cara durante mucho tiempo. Después de todo, no es una reunión apropiada entre dos personas si sólo una de ellas ve a la otra. —El eco se desvaneció de nuevo, volviéndose más claro otra vez cuando habló de nuevo detrás de Jack—. Mi nombre es Pitch Black, Rey de las Pesadillas y Señor de las Sombras.

Jack se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando a un par de ojos dorados con plata, ojos llenos de rabia y odio y maldad. —Pitch Black —repitió en voz baja, dando un paso atrás para ver mejor a este tipo que sin duda hacía honor a su nombre. Pelo negro, ropa negra, piel ceniza… en verdad daba miedo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—¿De ti? —Pitch se rió entre dientes, caminando alrededor del Espíritu del Invierno con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda—. ¿Qué, piensas que de repente eres tan importante sólo porque puedo verte y hablar contigo? No te hagas ilusiones. Esta reunión no es más que una mera coincidencia, aunque debo admitir que esperaba verte aquí en algún momento. No, no es por ti que estoy aquí. Es Elsa a quien realmente quiero.

El agarre de Jack en su cayado se suavizó por un momento. —¿Elsa? —dijo, incapaz de ocultar su preocupación.

—Bueno, no exactamente ella, por supuesto. Verás, no sólo percibo los temores de otras personas. Me _alimento_ de ellos. Dependo del miedo para mantenerme fuerte. Ahora, el miedo de un adulto es bueno, pero no es lo suficientemente sabroso. El temor de un niño, por el contrario, es delicioso y muy… nutritivo. Pero el miedo de Elsa, oh, ¡su miedo es como un festín!

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Eres listo. Tú dímelo.

—Ahórrame el esfuerzo.

El Rey de las Pesadillas miró a Jack, desafiándolo. El Espíritu del Invierno sostuvo la mirada, sin ganas de seguirle el juego. Finalmente, Pitch cedió. —Está bien, te lo diré. Elsa es más que solo una niña temerosa. Ella es una _fuente_ de temor. Ella infunde miedo en los corazones de todos a su alrededor. Incluso sus padres tenían miedo de sus poderes.

—Eso no es cierto —respondió Jack—. Ellos nunca tuvieron miedo de Elsa.

—Dije "miedo de sus poderes". Eso no necesariamente significa que tenían miedo de ella, pero sí temían que nadie la aceptara jamás si su secreto se daba a conocer. Así que, en cierto modo, su temor estaba relacionado con ella, y además, tenían razón. ¡Deberías haber visto las caras de todos en la noche de su coronación! Toda esa gente muerta de miedo cuando sus poderes se revelaron por accidente. Incluso ahora, hasta el último hombre, mujer y niño en Arendelle aún temen por sus vidas.

Un pensamiento terrible se le ocurrió a Jack después de escuchar de la coronación de Elsa. —¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Oh, eso fue hace varios días. ¿Crees que esta cantidad de nieve cayó sobre más de la mitad de un continente en una sola noche?

—¡¿Días?! —Jack comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. ¿Había estado inconsciente durante _días_? Se habían sentido como horas. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que esto suceda? Al diablo con sus deberes; debería haber estado al lado de Elsa ese día. Tal vez podría haber ayudado de alguna manera.

—Ah, y ahí está… tu propio miedo, también causado por ella —Pitch sonrió—. Puede que no tengas miedo de los poderes de Elsa, pero al igual que sus padres, temes por _ella_. No sólo eso; también temes que no puedas tener oportunidad de ayudarla porque ella no puede verte, no importa cuánto te esfuerces. Y pensar que estuviste a punto de lograr tu cometido un par de veces.

—¿A qué te re…? —empezó a preguntar Jack, pero entonces comprendió. Todas esas veces que había pensado que el miedo de Elsa era antinatural… como si algo o _alguien_ alimentara su miedo—. Tú…

—"Yo" —Pitch lo imitó burlonamente—. ¡Por supuesto que era yo! ¿Quién crees que estaba allí todo el tiempo para influir en sus sueños y pensamientos? Cada vez que intentabas usar tu poder para influir positivamente en su magia, yo ya había trabajado duro para convencerla de que todo era culpa de ella y que nunca lo controlaría.

Jack sintió un repentino deseo de callar a este supuesto Rey de las Pesadillas a golpes, pero se contuvo. En su lugar, dándose cuenta de dónde estaba parado, sonrió y dijo: —Entonces has fallado. Por sí misma, ya descubrió la belleza de su magia invernal. Ya encontró una forma de controlarlo, y este palacio es prueba de ello.

—¿Eso crees? —Pitch respondió con sarcasmo—. En ese caso, el que congelara el corazón de la pobre de Anna fue algo que hizo conscientemente.

Jack perdió el aliento. ¿Elsa había hecho _qué_? —¿Ella… lastimó a Anna?

—No la "lastimó". La _mató._ Muy pronto, en todo caso. Por lo que entiendo, un corazón helado es lo más cercano a una sentencia de muerte que puede haber. Hasta entonces, voy a deleitarme con su miedo también. Porque ella tiene miedo; oh, tiene tanto miedo que pueda morir sin haber podido ayudar a su hermana. Supongo que ella y tú son similares en ese aspecto… excepto por la parte de morir, por supuesto.

Jack cerró los puños en torno a su cayado con tanta fuerza que creyó que se rompería. Estaba furioso, no sólo porque este demonio había corrompido la magia de Elsa a través del miedo, sino también porque no había estado allí para evitar… no. Él _sí_ había estado allí. Había estado al lado de Elsa cada día de cada invierno desde el accidente. Incluso durante el verano, o por lo menos cada vez que podía durante esa estación, no dejaba de visitarla. En cierto modo, había _luchado_, que era más de lo que se podía decir de este cobarde que sólo sabía esconderse en las sombras. Y con tal de rescatar a Elsa de las garras de Pitch Black, también lucharía esta vez… aún si ella no podía verlo mientras lo hacía.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas, Black, porque no durará mucho tiempo. Ahora que sé contra quién estoy luchando, voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para detenerte, y pronto perderás tu fuente de temor.

Pitch abrió la boca para contestar, pero algo aparentemente llamó su atención, porque se volvió a mirar al exterior a través de las puertas abiertas del balcón antes de volver a hablar. —Tienes razón. Esto terminará pronto. Es una pena… aunque, con todo, la ejecución deberá ser algo interesante de ver.

Jack frunció el ceño. —¿Ejecución?

—¿No te lo dije? La maldición del invierno eterno de Elsa ha sembrado suficiente miedo en los corazones de algunos de los habitantes del pueblo para que se sientan obligados a acabar con este clima de cualquier manera posible. Sobra decir que una de sus opciones es eliminarla de raíz. Y ahora parece que están eligiendo esa opción.

—No lo harían. No matarían a su propia reina.

—Oh, sí, lo harán. De hecho, hay una turba a la puerta ahora mismo. Bueno, en realidad es más como un ejército.

Y tan pronto como Pitch pronunció esas palabras, un fuerte rugido atravesó el aire. Jack corrió al balcón y vio una cantidad considerable de Guardias Reales, dirigidos por un hombre con patillas y vestido con un abrigo gris, frente al Palacio. Lo único que se interponía entre ellos y la entrada era un pequeño abismo… y un gigantesco muñeco de nieve que custodiaba una escalera de hielo que conectaba ambos lados del abismo. Los soldados estaban atacando al muñeco de nieve, pero lo único que sus lanzas y flechas parecían lograr era enfadarle y hacer que le crecieran picos de hielo por todo el cuerpo.

Las puertas de balcón se cerraron por sí mismos en ese momento, como si el Palacio pudiera sentir el peligro y estuviera bloqueando toda entrada. Jack, que seguía fuera, intentó abrirlas, sin ningún resultado. No tuvo más opción que caminar a través de ellos, y al entrar se encontró con que las paredes de la habitación habían recuperado su aspecto prístino, y el copo de nieve bajo los pies del Espíritu del Invierno, así como las paredes y la lámpara, habían cambiado de color. La luz morada y roja había dado paso a algo más similar al ámbar. Fuera lo que fuera que eso quería decir, probablemente no era bueno.

—En fin, fue bueno mientras duró —Jack oyó que decía el eco de la voz de Pitch Black. El espíritu se dio la vuelta, pero la entidad oscura ya no estaba por ninguna parte—. Nos volveremos a ver, Jack Frost.

Jack rechinó los dientes. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto de Pitch Black, y francamente, no le importaba en este momento. Necesitaba encontrar a Elsa, por lo menos para mantenerla a salvo de estas personas. Tenía que estar en algún lugar del Palacio.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar, Elsa entró en la habitación, corriendo a través de Jack, como de costumbre. Éste último apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que dos hombres la alcanzaran, ballestas en mano. Sus uniformes eran diferentes a los que portaban los Guardias Reales de Arendelle, así que Jack asumió que eran extranjeros. Y no parecía que las súplicas de Elsa de dejarla vivir los conmovieran. Tal y como lo había dicho Black, iban a ejecutarla. No habría juicio ni defensa en su favor. Sería asesinato; así de simple.

Sólo que un cierto Espíritu del Invierno no se los permitiría.

Uno de los dos hombres ya habían levantado su ballesta y apuntado a Elsa. El tiempo pareció alentarse cuando la flecha salió disparada desde el arma y comenzó su corto vuelo hacia la cabeza de Elsa. Jack estaba en el medio, pero siendo él una entidad etérea, solo lo atravesó. Él estaba esperando que eso sucediera de todos modos, y en el momento en que las remeras de la flecha salieron de su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta y agitó su cayado enfrente de Elsa, creando una barrera de hielo que atrapó el proyectil, el cual falló en herir a Elsa solo por un par de centímetros, al mismo tiempo que ella levantaba sus manos a manera de defensa y cerraba los ojos.

El esfuerzo le cobró un precio grave. Cayó de rodillas, debilitado. Sabía que había utilizado la mayor parte de cuanto poder de invierno le quedaba para salvar a Elsa de una sola flecha, y que los dos hombres tenían muchas más, pero no importaba. Tal vez ella no podía verlo, pero _sí_ podía ver su obra, aunque siempre creyera que era de ella. Eso era exactamente lo que Jack necesitaba en ese momento. Pitch Black tenía razón en una cosa: Elsa tenía miedo. De hecho, tenía demasiado miedo como para usar sus poderes en defensa propia. Sin embargo, si podía ver que no sólo era más que capaz de utilizarlos con ese fin, sino también que su supervivencia dependía de ello, tal vez encontraría el valor para luchar por su cuenta.

Estaba en lo cierto. Tan pronto como volvió a abrir los ojos y vio la punta de flecha, ella pareció darse cuenta de que estos rufianes no tendrían piedad de ella.

—¡No se acerquen! —exclamó, usando su propia magia esta vez para crear más barreras de hielo entre ella y los dos hombres mientras éstos se separaban y la flanqueaban, tratando de conseguir un mejor ángulo para disparar. No parecía que su magia les inmutara, pero Jack sabía que las palabras del Rey de las Pesadillas eran ciertas. El miedo estaba motivando a estas personas a destruir aquello que temían. Estaban haciendo acopio de valor a partir de su miedo, y eso era lo que Elsa tenía que hacer.

—Elsa, si alguna vez ha habido un buen momento para que me escuches, es ahora —dijo él, tratando de tomar el rostro de Elsa entre sus manos. Éstas atravesaron sus mejillas y entraron en su cabeza, pero eso no podía importarle menos ahora—. Sé que no quieres lastimar a otros con tus poderes. Es por eso que te aislaste durante tantos años, y por eso viniste aquí, lejos de tu gente. Pero si no los utilizas ahora, ¡morirás a manos de estos hombres!

_—Tal vez eso sería mejor. Nunca volvería a lastimar a nadie más… como lo hice con Anna._

Jack se quedó boquiabierto, y sus manos trémulas casi soltaron el rostro de Elsa. Ella le había _oído_. En realidad le había oído, y estaba absolutamente seguro de ello. Más aún, él la había oído hablar a ella… pero sus labios no se habían movido. Él estaba escuchando sus _pensamientos_, como si una especie de vínculo psíquico se hubiera formado entre los dos cuando sus manos entraron en su cabeza. No podía creerlo. Trece años de tratar de encontrar una manera de comunicarse con Elsa, ¡¿y esto era lo único que tenía que hacer?! ¿Cómo era que eso jamás se le había ocurrido en primer lugar?

_Vamos, ésta no es la hora de darte de cabezazos contra la pared, Jack_, pensó. Había asuntos más urgentes, como convencer a Elsa que se enfrentara a estos…

De repente, se dio cuenta que tanto Elsa como los dos matones se movían más lentamente. _Muy_ lentamente, de hecho. Casi como si no se estuvieran moviendo en absoluto, como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado de nuevo. Sin embargo, y a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido con la flecha que había detenido antes, esto no se sentía como si fuera sólo su percepción, por lo que decidió hacer una pequeña prueba. Se apartó durante un par de segundos y luego metió de nuevo sus manos en la cabeza de Elsa.

En esos pocos segundos, el tiempo había transcurrido normalmente. Y ahora, una vez más, se había detenido casi por completo.

Esta experiencia había pasado de ser única a ser milagrosa. Ella podía oírle claramente _y_ tenía el tiempo para hacerlo, a pesar de la situación tan precaria en que estaba, algo por lo que él estaba agradecido, incluso si ella no podía verle todavía. Necesitaba sacar el máximo provecho de esta oportunidad, y lo haría.

—Elsa, lo que le hiciste a tu hermana y el invierno que desataste no fue tu culpa. Perdiste el control. Fue un accidente. Pero puedes arreglarlo, todo esto.

_—No, no puedo. No puedo controlar esta maldición._

—Eso es porque todavía piensa en ello como una maldición. Elsa, tus poderes son una _bendición_. Necesitas aceptarlos como tal. Puedes hacer cosas que nadie más puede hacer. ¡Sólo mira dónde estás parada! ¡Tú construiste este palacio desde cero!

_—Lo construí pensando que podría vivir libre aquí y ser yo misma sin herir a nadie. Pero fui una tonta._ —Su voz sonaba llorosa y sin esperanza.

—No, no lo eres —respondió Jack—. Eres muy inteligente y talentosa y brillante. Más que eso, eres una buena persona. _Sí puedes_ ser libre sin tener que renunciar a tus poderes, y serías una maravillosa reina también. Pero primero tienes que hacerles ver. ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso desde la tumba, eh? Por favor, Elsa, te lo ruego. Debe luchar por tu vida. No dejes que te maten. No te rindas así. No… —Sintió un nudo en la garganta—. No me dejes solo. Eres todo lo que tengo, significas mucho para mí, y yo… no podía soportar verte morir.

Incluso con el tiempo ralentizado, vio el comienzo de un ceño fruncido formándose en el rostro de Elsa. —¿Quién eres tú?

Él sonrió con esperanza. No podía saber si ella creía que era su propia conciencia la que hablaba con ella antes. Pero ahora, finalmente había llamó su atención. Tal vez, si esa niña que había conocido años atrás todavía estaba allí, podría utilizar eso a su favor.

—Vive, y te lo diré —dijo él, y la soltó.

Con el tiempo de vuelta a la normalidad, el ceño fruncido de Elsa se completó. Miró de un lado para otro entre los dos soldados que la rodeaban, pero también parecía que estaba buscando a alguien más por la habitación. El corazón de Jack latió rápidamente. Por fin, ella era consciente de su existencia.

El soldado a la izquierda de Elsa levantó la ballesta y apuntó. Afortunadamente, ella acababa de voltear a ver en esa dirección, y Jack vio cómo sus ojos se llenaron de determinación y un renovado deseo de seguir con vida. Sin vacilar, ella disparó una ráfaga de magia de hielo que creó, no una barrera como las que había estado usando para evitar que le dispararan, sino un montón de carámbanos que literalmente clavaron al hombre por su uniforme a la pared detrás de él. Uno de los carámbanos amenazaba con atravesarle el cuello si intentaba hacer algo.

—¡Eso es! —vitoreó Jack—. ¡Muéstrales lo que puedes hacer!

El segundo soldado, que en un principio se había quedado en estado de shock, se recuperó rápidamente y trató de descargar su arma contra Elsa, pero ella ya había lo había mirado de reojo. Sin perder de vista al atacante en la pared, y antes de que el hombre pudiera apretar el gatillo, lanzó otra ráfaga de magia que envió el arma volando fuera de sus manos. Él trató de huir, pero Elsa le cortó la fuga al crear otras dos paredes de hielo a su izquierda y derecha. Añadió una pared de hielo más grande y comenzó a hacer retroceder al soldado hacia las puertas del balcón con ella.

—¡Así se hace! Lo pensarán dos veces antes de… —Jack empezó a celebrar, pero cuando la pared de hielo dejó efectivamente al hombre fuera de combate y sin más lugares hacia dónde huir, y aun así, ella siguió empujando, comenzó a inquietarse—. Elsa, c-creo que le dejaste en claro el punto.

Las puertas de los balcones se quebraron y cedieron, y a Jack se le hizo evidente que Elsa no pararía de empujar hasta que el soldado cayera al abismo. Obviamente, todavía no podía oírlo a través de medios convencionales, por lo que nuevamente puso sus manos en la cabeza de Elsa. —Elsa, ¿qué estás haciendo? Ya los venciste.

_—Es la única forma en que me dejarán en paz _—escuchó la respuesta encolerizada.

—No, no, no, esto no es lo que quise decir cuando te dije que lucharas —suplicó Jack—. Tienes que mostrarles misericordia para que…

_—¿_Ellos_ me mostraron misericordia? Necesitan entender que soy un peligro para todos. Esto les enviará un mensaje._

_—Así es, mi querida Elsa_ —susurró otra voz—. _¡Mátalo y haz que te teman como deberían!_

Jack reconoció la voz. Dio un paso atrás y encontró a Pitch Black de pie delante de él, con las manos también en la cabeza de Elsa.

—¿De verdad creíste que sería tan fácil, Jack? —dijo él con una sonrisa malvada—. Bueno, ¿adivina qué? No eres el único que puede llevar a cabo este pequeño…

El Rey de las Pesadillas no llegó a terminar su frase, pues Jack cargó contra él y lo derribó. —¡Déjala en paz! —gritó, asestando un buen puñetazo en la cara del demonio.

—¿Y ser privado del mejor suministro de alimentos que he tenido en mucho tiempo? —gruñó Pitch, deteniendo otro golpe con la mano y luchando por conseguir quitarse a Jack de encima—. ¡En tus sueños!

—¡Reina Elsa! —alguien gritó desde el otro extremo de la habitación—. ¡No sea el monstruo que todos piensan que es!

Tanto Jack como Pitch dejaron de luchar y miraron en dirección de donde provenía la voz. Los Guardias Reales y su líder estaban de pie allí. Pitch dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. —Ay, no él.

Quienquiera que fuera "él", sus palabras sin duda tuvieron un efecto sobre Elsa. Ella se volvió y, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cesó su ataque y bajó la guardia. Jack la miró, desconcertado. —¿Es en serio? No me haces caso a mí, ¿pero sí lo escuchas a él? ¿Quién es él, de todas…?

Se estremeció cuando escuchó el sonido de una ballesta disparando, pero nada le dio a Elsa. La lámpara, sin embargo, comenzó a caer desde el techo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, soltó un resuello y corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero se resbaló y cayó.

—¡ELSA! —gritó Jack. Su visión estaba bloqueada por la gran cantidad de trozos de hielo. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia el mismo lugar donde la mayoría de los Guardias Reales se estaban reuniendo. Elsa estaba tendida en el suelo, inmóvil. El hombre de la capa gris también se unió a los Guardias.

—Aún respira, señor —dijo uno de ellos, inspeccionándola. Jack dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Bien. Pónganla en un caballo, con cuidado. La llevaremos de vuelta a Arendelle —ordenó el líder. Luego, al resto de los Guardias que ayudaban a los dos matones extranjeros a salir de sus respectivas trampas de hielo, dijo: —Tan pronto como esos hombres estén a salvo, átenlos. No seré el que permitió que asesinaran la Reina de Arendelle a sangre fría. Ella es nuestra mejor oportunidad de detener este invierno. Sólo después de que lo haga, y si el pueblo así lo exige, tendrá un juicio justo. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, príncipe Hans —los Guardias respondieron.

Mientras levantaban a Elsa del suelo y dejaban la habitación, Jack miró a su alrededor. Pitch había desaparecido sin dejar rastro de nuevo, pero esta vez, el Espíritu del Invierno no se dejaría engañar. A pesar de sus palabras de resignación, el Rey de las Pesadillas se había quedado a ver la pelea, y en el momento en que había visto que Jack estaba teniendo éxito en ayudarla, había aprovechado la oportunidad y convertido su valor en miedo, un miedo que ella luego había canalizado en enojo y odio. Jack no dejaría que eso sucediera de nuevo.

Siguió a los Guardias que llevaban a Elsa por todo el camino hasta que salieron y cruzaron el abismo. Lo único que quedaba del enorme muñeco de nieve era su pie izquierdo. El líder de los Guardias, el príncipe Hans, se unió a ellos unos momentos después, seguido por los guardias que traían presos a los dos matones. Jack decidió que sería mejor seguirlos a pie. No sólo no estaba en condiciones de intentar volar; de esta forma podría estar más cerca de Elsa. Y así, una vez que todos habían montado en sus caballos, comenzaron su viaje de regreso a Arendelle, sin darse cuenta del acompañante invisible caminando junto al caballo que lleva a la Reina de Arendelle… y de la criatura malévola que acechaba en las sombras.

* * *

_—Trabajas para Pitch, ¿no?_

_—¿Quién?_

_—¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo!_

_—Jamie, realmente no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando…_

* * *

No fue sino hasta varias horas después que Elsa finalmente despertó… en una celda fría y oscura, con las manos en grilletes. Hans le había ordenado al mejor herrero en Arendelle que los fabricara lo más rápido posible, y que se asegurara de que cubrirían las manos de Elsa completamente, tan pronto como había regresado a Arendelle. Era una medida de precaución, según él, pero Jack seguía pensando que era algo brutal e inhumano, viniendo del hombre que la había salvado.

El Espíritu del Invierno vio desde una esquina mientras la joven reina recobraba la consciencia lentamente y se sentaba en la cama, aunque "cama" era un término demasiado amable para el banco de piedra en que la habían dejado recostada. Elsa miró a su alrededor con cansancio hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana. Entonces saltó del banco y corrió hacia ella, pero las cadenas cortas no la dejaron llegar lejos. Tuvo que encontrar una posición en la que no se interpusieran en su camino antes de que pudiera mirar hacia afuera.

—Oh, no. ¿Qué… qué fue lo que hice? —su grito silencioso y devastado hizo eco por toda la celda.

Jack, frustrado, negó con la cabeza. Quería consolarla, pero ella sólo podía oírlo cuando estaban conectados psíquicamente… y él no quería intentar hacerlo por segunda vez. Le había parecido perfecto al principio, pero ahora estaba teniendo sus dudas al respecto. Ir dentro de su mente de esa forma se sentía como si la estuviera invadiendo, obligándola a escucharle. La había ayudado de vuelta en el Palacio, seguro, pero si seguía haciéndolo una y otra vez, ¿cómo era él mejor que Pitch Black?

Oh, sabía que el espíritu oscuro también estaba presente en la celda. Aunque no podía verlo, también estaba seguro de que éste había estado jugando con sus sueños mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Por lo que sabía, él la había mantenido en ese estado más tiempo de lo que debería haber sido. Ella no pudo haberse golpeado la cabeza con tanta fuerza al caer en el Palacio, ¿o sí? No, Pitch le había estado haciendo algo durante todo el camino de regreso de la montaña, y saberlo sólo hacía que Jack se enojara aun más. Estaba impotente, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. No tenía la fuerza para luchar contra él, e incluso si las tuviera, ¿cómo luchar contra alguien a quien no se le puede ver?

El sonido de una llave hizo que Jack y Elsa se volvieran a mirar a la puerta. Era Hans.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —exigió Elsa.

—No quería que la lastimaran.

—Pero soy un peligro para Arendelle. ¡Trae a Anna!

—Anna no ha regresado —Hans le dijo. Claramente preocupada, Elsa miró hacia fuera otra vez mientras Hans continuaba hablando—. Reina, por favor, suprima el invierno. Devuélvanos el verano. ¿Puede?

—¿No lo entiendes? No sé hacerlo. —El arrepentimiento y la desesperación en su rostro le rompía el corazón a Jack—. Tienes que decirles que me liberen.

Hans parecía descorazonado, pero respondió: —Sí, lo intentaré.

Jack oyó el resoplido burlón de Pitch a la distancia. —No, no lo hará.

—¿Hay algo que quieras compartir, Black? —preguntó él, fastidiado.

—El galante príncipe de las Islas del Sur aquí presente tiene sus propios planes —respondió el Rey de las Pesadillas, y el eco de su voz resonó mientras Hans se alejaba—. Él quiere el trono de Arendelle y planea casarse con Anna para conseguirlo. Lo último que necesita es una reina hechicera en su camino, pero no puede matarla solo porque sí. Es por eso que la salvó en el Palacio. Él actúa como un héroe noble hasta que encuentra la excusa adecuada para deshacerse de ella… lo cual Elsa le acaba de brindar al decirle que no puede deshacer lo que ha hecho. En otras palabras…

—Ejecución —Jack concluyó por él, viendo cómo el príncipe extranjero cerraba la puerta detrás de él después de salir. El Espíritu del Invierno miró a Elsa pensativamente por un momento. Entonces, tan pronto como escuchó la cerradura, se dio la vuelta y, tocando rápidamente ambos grilletes con la punta de su cayado para cubrirlos con escarcha, determinó: —Nadie va a hacerle daño, no mientras yo siga aquí.

—Vaya, realmente eres melodramático, ¿no es así? —se burló Pitch.

Jack ni siquiera se dio por enterado. Tenía todas las razones para desconfiar de Pitch. Por ejemplo, él había mentido al decir que Hans y la Guardia Real iban tras Elsa. Los Guardias habían estado charlando todo el camino durante el viaje de regreso de la montaña, y por lo que Jack había escuchado, habían ido a buscar a Anna. Incluso Hans había insistido en que "no debían lastimar a la reina".

Por otro lado, Pitch se había visto bastante molesto cuando Hans apareció en el Palacio. Entonces, ¿y si la mentira que le había contado a Jack había sido con la intención de hacer que él temiera por la vida de Elsa, alimentándolo en el proceso, pero al final había resultado ser verdad?

Pensándolo bien, qué conveniente que la flecha que había fallado en herir a Elsa hubiera cortado el hielo del cual pendía la lámpara de araña. Elsa había tenido _suerte_ de que la enorme estructura de hielo no la hubiera aplastado al caer, pero si Hans se la tenía jurada…

El demonio aún podría estar mintiendo, por supuesto. Jack no podía estar seguro de la verdadera lealtad de Hans a menos que saliera de la celda e investigara por su cuenta, pero ya no dejaría a Elsa a solas con Pitch Black, y sin más información, esperar de brazos cruzados a que algo suceda sería apostar con la vida de Elsa, algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

En cualquier caso, ella no estaba a salvo en Arendelle. Necesitaba huir del reino, pero primero, Jack tenía que dejarla en libertad, y por ello era que se estaba esforzando en congelar los grilletes. Tal vez las cerraduras podrían romperse con hielo de alguna manera, y, si bien él ya no tenía el poder de hacerlo por sí mismo, Elsa sí lo tenía. Si tan sólo ella pudiera darse cuenta de ello…

—Ya, solo date por vencido —Pitch insistió desde las sombras—. Se acabó.

—Eso no te ha impedido tratar de influir en su mente y sueños un poco más —Jack respondió sin distraerse de su trabajo.

—Es la fuerza de la costumbre. Está en mi naturaleza, y me ayuda a pasar el tiempo hasta que ella dé su último aliento. Pero créeme cuando te digo que _sí_ me he dado por vencido. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Como dije antes, fue bueno mientras duró.

Jack tomó un momento para descansar. Incluso conjurar escarcha estaba resultando ser cada vez más agotador a cada minuto. No podía hacer esto por su cuenta, y Elsa, que a juzgar por la forma en que ella seguía mirando por la ventana parecía estar más preocupada por Anna que por cualquier otra cosa, no estaba cooperando. Él necesitaba ayuda, pero no podía exactamente pedírsela al único otro espíritu en la celda. Lo único que le importaba a éste era alimentarse del temor que los poderes de Elsa sembraban en el corazón de…

_Por supuesto._

—¿Y si no tuviera que terminar? —gritó—. ¿Y si pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto?

—_¿Nosotros?_ ¿Quieres decir, juntos? ¿Para que puedas salvarla y ser su héroe mientras que yo salgo perdiendo de todas formas? No, gracias. Prefiero guardar mis fuerzas para más adelante.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me dejes salvar su alma —argumentó Jack—. Sólo su vida.

Hubo silencio por un momento. Entonces, Jack oyó la respuesta clara como el día, justo detrás de él. —Estoy escuchando.

Jack sonrió con superioridad. Pitch había captado la idea y finalmente había salido de las sombras. Ahora era el momento para ver qué tanto necesitaba a Elsa.

—Tú quieres conservar tu… suministro de alimentos —le dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo—. Yo quiero mantenerla a salvo de ti. Pero Hans quiere _matarla_ para que él pueda tener su trono. Ahora, ¿con cuál de nosotros dos te sería más fácil lidiar a la larga?

—Estás proponiendo una tregua —dijo Pitch con un rastro de diversión en su voz. Luego, más en serio, respondió: —Muy bien. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo… por ahora, al menos. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer?

—Revierte lo que le has hecho a Elsa. Quita el miedo que has sembrado en su corazón y mente para que ella pueda reunir el valor que necesita para…

Pitch se echó a reír locamente antes de que Jack pudiera terminar la frase. —No funciona de esa manera, chico. Yo provoco miedo. No puedo "revertirlo" ni llevármelo de nuevo. No está en mi naturaleza.

Esta afirmación sólo confirmó lo que Jack sospechaba, y ahora que lo sabía a ciencia cierta, era el momento de poner la oferta real en la mesa. —Entonces deja de influenciarla. Sólo por un rato; eso es todo lo que pido. Permíteme tratar de ayudarla a encontrar el valor para que use sus poderes para fugarse de aquí. Luego, una vez que haya escapado, puedes volver y hacerla sentir miedo otra vez. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez puedas convencerla de cruzar el océano congelado y huir a una isla donde nadie puede encontrarla.

Sus propias palabras le daban nauseas. Sabía que estaba jugando el juego de Pitch, y la amplia sonrisa irónica en su cara le hacía ver a Jack que lo estaba disfrutando, pero no tenía otra opción. Ya había descubierto que Pitch estaba causando que Elsa temiera por Anna. Incluso si lo estaba haciendo simplemente por costumbre como él aseguraba, la estaba distrayendo. Sin Pitch cerca para alimentar ese miedo, Elsa probablemente dejaría de pensar tanto en ello. Sólo entonces podría Jack conseguir que se enfocara en escapar.

—Adelante —el Rey de las Pesadillas respondió finalmente—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Sé el héroe. No voy a interferir. —Comenzó a caminar hacia el rincón más oscuro de la celda, pero luego miró hacia atrás—. Aunque, _si_ consigues hacerlo, _volveré_ por ella. No te atrevas a creer que te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente.

Jack miró amenazadoramente a Pitch. —Yo tampoco. Somos enemigos, y siempre lo seremos. Pero no hoy.

Pitch soltó un resoplido burlón y desapareció en las sombras. Jack se quedó allí un rato más, asegurándose de que no regresara. No porque pudiera saber si lo hacía, pero de cualquier modo se quedó allí. Entonces, cuando Elsa finalmente apartó la vista de la ventana y se quedó mirando los grilletes, el Espíritu del Invierno volvió a trabajar.

—Vamos, Elsa. Hay que sacarte de aquí.

* * *

**N/A:** **No quise pedir disculpas ****antes ****por el retraso porque imaginé que preferirían comenzar a leer el capítulo de inmediato, pero ahora que ya terminó, pues… me disculpo por el retraso. Quería actualizar más pronto, pero no podía conseguir que este capítulo funcionara. Originalmente, pretendía acabarlo con la escena de la batalla en el Palacio, pero pensé que sería un poco decepcionante dejarlo allí, así que seguí escribiendo. El capítulo terminó siendo más largo de lo previsto (por ende la necesidad de pasar los primeros cuatro párrafos a la última parte del capítulo 3), pero supongo que se lo merecían después de tan larga espera. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**_escudodeplata:_**** Me alegra que aprecies eso de la ortografía y gramática. Espero no haberte estresado demasiado al tardarme así :P. Y esa pequeña incógnita va a durar buena parte de la historia, solo para agregarle un buen toque de misterio, jejeje. ¡Gracias por tu comentario tan lindo!  
_MyobiXHitachiin:_ Es triste pero cierto eso de las buenas historias. Solo pregúntale a Ghostpen (uno aquí tratando de hacerle la barba, ^_^) Qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo y la canción, y sí, ¡es tan… ellos! ¡Gracias por comentar!  
_laloquita . co:_ ¡Qué linda, mil gracias a ti por darme esas palabras de ánimo!  
_Ghostpen94:_**** Wow, alguien andaba muy romántica cuando escribió ese comentario :P. Jeje, gracias por apoyarme con tus comentarios tan alegres. (Y sí, ya comenté tus fics.)  
_Lightscales15:_ Perdón, me tomó más de lo que hubiera querido, pero aquí está la actualización. ¡Gracias por comentar!  
_Snow Heaven:_ Oh, tú tranquila y yo nervioso ;). Lo de Lizette va a durar un rato, pero ya te enterarás a lo que se refería. ¡Bienvenida al club de seguidores, y gracias por tu comentario!**

**Haré lo mejor que pueda por tener listo el Capítulo 5 lo antes posible, pero no les prometo nada. ¡Nos vemos!**


	5. El Gran Deshielo

**N/A: Pues… me doy cuenta de que han pasado más de ocho meses desde mi última actualización. Supongo que me metí demasiado en mi otra historia. De todos modos, solo en caso de que hayan estado leyendo otros varios fics de Jelsa, les recomiendo releer éste desde el principio para que no se confundan con otras historias. Eso es, claro, a menos que tengan una memoria lo suficientemente buena como para recordar donde nos quedamos la última vez. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

—Eso es. Sólo un poco más… —Jack animó a Elsa mientras ésta continuaba congelando los grilletes y las cadenas, un proceso lento que había tomado casi una hora al momento, aunque él estaba seguro de que ella habría sido capaz de terminarlo en menos tiempo.

Ya varias veces él se había visto tentado a conectarse psíquicamente con ella y apresurarla. De nuevo, ya no quería llegar a esos extremos, pero se estaba impacientando más a cada momento. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo sería capaz de resistirse a meter sus manos en la cabeza de Elsa si esto continuaba como…

_Clic._

El suave sonido metálico hizo que Jack parpadeara. Se arrodilló para analizar los grilletes, y su corazón dio un salto cuando vio un pequeño espacio entre ambas piezas de uno de ellos. Había estado en lo cierto al creer que podían romperse desde el interior con suficiente hielo. La libertad de Elsa estaba un paso más cerca.

—¡Eso es! Ahora sólo tienes que tirar de ellas —dijo con ánimo. Pero cuando levantó la vista y encontró que Elsa estaba mirando hacia afuera otra vez, se molestó un poco—. Oh, vamos. ¿Ahora qué estás… mirando?

Su enojo se tornó en preocupación cuando se dio cuenta de que había una verdadera razón para mirar el paisaje del otro lado de la ventana. Calculó que era un poco pasado el mediodía, pero la enorme nube oscura cerniéndose sobre la ciudad podría haberle engañado. Además, el viento estaba cobrando velocidad rápidamente, presagiando la formación de una tormenta de nieve. Sabía que era el resultado de la inquietud de Elsa, y si bien esto podría proporcionarle una cubierta en cuanto escapara, también podría resultar perjudicial para la gente de Arendelle.

Entonces, tanto él como Elsa se dieron cuenta de la escarcha trepando por las paredes, tomando la forma de grandes copos de nieve, a una velocidad alarmante… y no estaba brotando para nada de las cadenas congeladas. Podría ser el resultado de la propia tormenta de nieve que se estaba formando, y Jack razonó que si tal cosa sucedía aquí, comenzaría a suceder en otros lugares mientras más creciera en fuerza la tormenta. Elsa necesitaba huir _ahora_.

Afortunadamente, ella pareció entender eso mismo. Empezó a tirar con fiereza de las cadenas, y esta vez, la escarcha en las paredes en realidad aumentó con cada tirón que daba. Incluso surgió desde dentro del mortero que mantenía unidos los ladrillos grises, agrietándolo y amenazando con debilitar la integridad de las paredes.

—¡Dense prisa! —una voz que venía desde el pasillo llamó la atención tanto de la reina como del espíritu—. Es peligrosa. ¡Muévanse rápido!

Jack distinguió el sonido, no de uno, sino de varios conjuntos de pasos que se acercaban a la puerta de la celda. Era evidente por quién habían venido, y por lo tanto, era obvio que Hans no había logrado ayudarla… o que _él_ estaba detrás de esto, después de todo. De cualquier manera, no importaba. Ninguna de estas personas pondría un dedo sobre Elsa.

Haciendo acopio de cuanto poder pudo reunir, apuntó con su báculo hacia la cerradura de la puerta y disparó un rayo de hielo justo antes de que alguien de afuera tratara de abrirla. Los gruñidos y quejas que escuchó de que la puerta estaba congelada trajeron una leve sonrisa de triunfo al rostro de Jack, pero sabiendo que su pequeño truco no los mantendría a raya durante mucho tiempo, se paró frente a la entrada, listo para luchar.

Entonces oyó a Elsa tirar por última vez y cómo los grilletes se rompían y caían al suelo. Se dio la vuelta, esperando verla de pie, libre y lista para salir. Pero mientras que encontró que ya se había liberado, estaba tropezando y cayendo contra la pared detrás de ella, y ya que estaba completamente cubierta de hielo, ésta se vino abajo cuando se estrelló contra ella. Con todo, a pesar de la falta de gracia en su caída, Elsa se las arregló para conjurar un montículo de nieve entre ella y los escombros, el cual aumentó en espesor y actuó como una especie de colchón improvisado. Ella terminó fuera de la celda, milagrosamente ilesa mientras unos cuantos ladrillos caían a su alrededor. Y para darle crédito, también fue capaz de levantarse de inmediato y poner algo de distancia entre ella y el calabozo.

El resto de la celda comenzó a retumbar, y al tiempo en que los Guardias Reales forzaron la puerta, las vigas cayeron, apenas fallando en caer sobre los soldados. Naturalmente, los soportes de madera solo atravesaron a Jack, quien resultó ileso. Éste salió corriendo para alcanzar a Elsa, pero mientras cruzaba el umbral improvisada, miró hacia atrás brevemente y encontró a Hans abriéndose paso por entre los Guardias. No parecía muy feliz.

_Así que _sí _eres el villano, de hecho_, pensó Jack. Salió y comenzó a buscar Elsa, con la esperanza de que este susodicho príncipe sería lo suficiente inteligente como para quedarse bajo techo.

Lo cierto es que la tormenta de nieve se había convertido rápidamente en una ventisca a gran escala a estas alturas. Volar por encima de ella para encontrar Elsa no tendría sentido, con poderes o sin ellos. La visibilidad no sería mejor desde el aire de lo que era desde el suelo. Incluso Elsa no podría llegar muy lejos en esta tormenta sin usar su magia. Afortunadamente, esto le permitió a Jack alcanzarla finalmente. Ella parecía más preocupada por tratar de caminar lo más lejos de Arendelle como fuera posible que con buscar una vía real para ello, de todos modos.

A medida que la ventisca crecía en tamaño y fuerza, los poderes y la fuerza de Jack comenzaron a disminuir, junto con la sensación de triunfo que había sentido apenas unos instantes atrás. Seguirle el ritmo a Elsa, a pesar de su caminar lento, se hacía cada vez más difícil. Jack se sentía como un anciano, apoyándose en su báculo para mantenerse en pie hasta que sus piernas ya no fueron capaces de sostener su peso. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y tuvo que soltar el báculo para amortiguar la caída con sus manos. El viento era tan fuerte que se llevó el báculo lejos incluso antes de que él impactara contra la superficie helada del fiordo. Ni siquiera podía arrastrarse para recuperarlo, y mucho menos seguir a Elsa mientras ella seguía alejándose.

—Elsa… —susurró, levantando sus manos hacia ella a pesar de saber que ni siquiera le vería ni le oiría. Se sorprendió cuando la vio caminar hacia él, pero luego se hizo evidente que no iba _por_ él. Simplemente parecía perdida, incapaz de encontrar una manera de salir de la tormenta. En varias ocasiones, miró a su alrededor, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y luego volvió a su lugar original, repitiendo el proceso.

De repente, Jack vio una sombra a su derecha, la silueta de un hombre que luchaba contra la tormenta y poco a poco se acercaba a la Reina. —¡Elsa! —gritó, y Jack reconoció que era la voz de Hans—. ¡De esto no puedes escapar!

Elsa había comenzado a correr tan pronto como hubo visto a Hans, pero luego se detuvo y se dio vuelta, vacilante. —Sólo cuida de mi hermana y ya —le rogó, haciendo un gesto con las manos para que mantuviera su distancia y tan solo la dejara ir.

—¿Tu hermana? Regresó de la montaña débil y helada… —Jack oyó el comienzo de la respuesta de Hans. Lo demás se comenzó a desvanecer al tiempo que un velo negro le cubría los ojos. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento… o peor. A menudo se había preguntado si un espíritu podría llegar a desaparecer. Ahora creía que tal cosa era posible. Se sentía al borde de la muerte, y tenía miedo, tanto como lo había tenido antes de salir de ese lago tantos años atrás. Miró hacia arriba, esperando ver a la Luna como entonces.

No vio nada.

Éste era el final, y Pitch Black había tenido razón. Su miedo se había convertido en realidad. Estaba a punto de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, sin siquiera haber descubierto si tenía un propósito más grande. Sin embargo, y por encima de todo, no pudo evitar los sentimientos de fracaso y remordimiento que lo habían estado plagando desde que había conocido a Elsa. Le había fallado, y ahora, no tendría otra oportunidad para tratar de arreglar eso.

_Lo siento, Elsa_, pensó mientras exhalaba su último aliento, y esperó que llegara el final…

* * *

Oscuridad… Eso era lo único que le rodeaba… Estaba oscuro y hacía frío. Y tenía miedo…

Se sentía tan ligero, más que nunca antes. Era como si estuviera flotando en un vacío…

En cierto modo, eso tenía sentido. Había nacido en un lago oscuro y congelado, y ahora estaba regresando a esa nada de la que había formado parte antes.

Entonces sintió… calor. Como una especie de rayo de sol brillando sobre su rostro. También apareció una luz tenue delante de él que cubría todo el paisaje, apenas brillante, como si estuviera contenida detrás de una cortina o…

De repente, cayó en cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Se sentía como un idiota por no darse cuenta de ello antes, pero aun así, tuvo miedo de abrirlos… miedo de lo que vería si lo hacía. ¿Qué pasaría si éste no el más allá al que él quería llegar? ¿Y si esto no era el cielo, sino el infierno? ¿Y si…?

_¡PUM!_

Algo le golpeó en la cabeza. Se llevó una mano al punto lastimado para sobarlo mientras que, con la otra, trataba de apoderarse de lo que fuera que le había golpeado. Se sorprendió cuando sus dedos rozaron un objeto de madera que conocía demasiado bien. ¡Era su báculo! Y estaba flotando cerca de él, a pesar de que seguía moviéndose por todos lados. Su necesidad de agarrar el único objeto que podía usar para canalizar sus poderes se volvió mayor que su miedo.

Abrió los ojos…

…y por poco lo cegó el intenso brillo de la luz del sol arriba de él.

Tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se adaptaran de nuevo a la luz antes de que pudiera conseguir mirar adecuadamente lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Su sorpresa fue aún más abrumadora que el destello de luz, pues a su alrededor, decenas de corrientes de hielo y nieve volaban hacia arriba, por encima del suelo, hacia el sol. De hecho, _él_ estaba siendo arrastrado por una de dichas corrientes, mientras que su báculo estaba siendo llevado por otra.

Esto no era en absoluto lo que había esperado que sucediera cuando perdió el conocimiento. ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido con la tormenta? ¿Y cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, de todas formas?

Decidió que necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando debajo de él. Miró hacia abajo… y sintió una gran alegría. El fiordo ya no estaba congelado, y Arendelle estaba resurgiendo de nuevo por debajo de la capa blanca de nieve. Todo buque que había estado atrapado en el hielo ahora flotaba libremente, atestando la bahía. Y allí estaba ella, de pie en la cubierta de uno de ellos, con los brazos levantados hacia el cielo y una sonrisa de esperanza dibujada en su rostro. Elsa, la Reina de Arendelle, quien había afirmado que no podía suprimir el invierno que había desatado, era quien ahora estaba descongelando todo el reino y trayendo de vuelta el verano a la tierra.

Justo cuando parecía que las corrientes no podían subir más, Elsa juntó las manos, y éstas empezaron a arremolinarse y reunirse en un solo lugar. El hielo y la nieve comenzaron a compactarse, fundiéndose en un solo objeto. Jack fue capaz de distinguir la forma de un enorme copo de nieve justo antes de las corrientes que los llevaban a él y a su báculo los arrastraran a ambos al centro de la misma. Y tan pronto como todo se solidificó, sintió una sobrecarga repentina de poder. Su fuerza regresó en un solo instante, y todo el poderío de invierno fluyó por su cuerpo una vez más.

El gigantesco copo de nieve de hielo se disolvió tan rápidamente como se había formado, dejando tras de sí a un Espíritu del Invierno totalmente recuperado y que incluso se sentía más fuerte que nunca. Se apresuró a agarrar su báculo antes de que éste, y por ende él, cayeran hacia el mar. Entonces comenzó a gritar y a bailar en el aire, volando en círculos por todo el fiordo. Se alzó muy alto en el aire y luego cayó al suelo sólo para subir de nuevo en el último segundo posible. Repitió esta acción varias veces más, confirmando que el viento lo obedecía de nuevo y sin fallos. Él estaba en control total de sus habilidades una vez más. Era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Para bien o para mal, esto también trajo un tirón familiar a su cuerpo, una sensación que lo estaba atrayendo de nuevo hacia el sur para reforzar el invierno sobre las tierras que en realidad estaban pasando por esa temporada. El deber le estaba llamando otra vez, y él tenía que responder. Pero justo antes de irse de Arendelle, miró hacia abajo por última vez y atisbó de nuevo a Elsa de pie en ese navío… abrazando a su hermana Anna que, al parecer, estaba sana y salva.

Era la primera vez que Jack les había visto juntas de esta forma en años. Y parecía que nada las separaría nunca más.

* * *

—¿Están listos?

Todo el mundo en el patio vitoreó y aplaudió en respuesta a las palabras de la reina Elsa. Luego, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ella golpeó el suelo con su pie, cubriéndolo de hielo prístino y convirtiendo el lugar en una gran pista de patinaje. También congeló las aguas de las dos fuentes, dándoles una forma hermosa y elegante en esta ocasión, y lanzó una bola de nieve mágica al aire, la cual explotó e hizo que lloviera nieve sobre todos.

Habían pasado tres días desde lo que la gente por todo Arendelle llamaba "el Gran Deshielo". Durante ese tiempo, Elsa se había dado a la tarea de explicar a sus súbditos lo que había sucedido, la naturaleza de sus poderes, y su historia de vida… o al menos, la parte que trataba de su aislamiento dentro de las murallas del castillo. Habló de ello de una manera tal que no culpara las acciones de sus difuntos padres o dañara su legado. En todo caso, evidenció su intento noble pero desesperado de mantener a su amada hija a salvo. Era evidente que, en su corazón, no habría nada más que amor por ellos.

Naturalmente, después de regresar el verano a la tierra, los ciudadanos de Arendelle y los dignatarios extranjeros que habían estado presentes durante su coronación y todo el calvario que siguió parecieron dispuesto a perdonar y olvidar. Bueno, casi todos. Un viejo hombre que simplemente respondía al título de "duque de Weselton" parecía empeñado en hacerse la víctima, a pesar de que él había sido quien había enviado a ese par de bandidos para que acabaran con ella. Y Hans… bastaba con decir que sus verdadera naturaleza se había revelado. Y tras el fracaso de sus planes, era obvio que le guardaba un serio rencor a la Reina.

Afortunadamente, todo el mundo pareció contento cuando Elsa decidió enviar al despreciable príncipe de regreso a su país para que sus doce hermanos mayores pudieran tratar con él apropiadamente. De hecho, el representante de Francia se ofreció a entregarlo en su camino de regreso a su país. Y con respecto al duque, Elsa firmó un nuevo decreto, indicando claramente que su reino no volvería a hacer negocios de ningún tipo con Weselton.

Y ahora, todo el reino estaba celebrando. Las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas una vez más, la gente del pueblo estaba aprovechando al máximo la pista… y Anna y Elsa estaban juntas como una familia al fin.

Apoyado en su báculo, Jack miraba desde un rincón del patio cómo las hermanas patinaban juntas… o más bien, la forma en que Elsa estaba tratando de enseñarle a Anna el arte de patinaje, con la ayuda de Olaf. El espíritu se rió entre dientes. Todos esos años que Anna habían pasado detrás de la puerta de Elsa, pidiéndole que construyera un muñeco de nieve con ella, y ahora Elsa le había dado el muñeco de nieve definitivo: uno vivo. Y, por supuesto, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que a ellos tres se lees unieran un chico rubio llamado Kristoff, que aparentemente era el nuevo novio de Anna, y su reno Sven. Era una escena conmovedora… y bastante divertida, también.

—Míralos —Jack oyó el eco de una voz débil detrás de él—. Todos están felices y gozosos, y se divierten como nunca antes. ¡Y las dos hermanas! ¿Las habías visto así de unidas?

Jack no se volvió. La voz había perdido su efecto de eco al tiempo que su propietario salía de las sombras para plantarse justo al lado del Espíritu del Invierno. Parecía disgustado, y Jack temía que intentaría hacer algo para arruinar este momento. Pero su miedo se convirtió rápidamente en rabia y determinación.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Black —dijo, todavía sin mirarlo, pero asegurándose de que su voz tuviera un tono tan amenazador como pudo producir. Ahora tenía el poder para defender a Elsa, y no dudaría en hacer uso del mismo—. Ella está sana y salva, lo que significa que nuestra tregua ha terminado, y no dejaré que tú…

—Ya no le haré más daño jamás.

Jack no pudo terminar la frase. Estaba sorprendió por esta declaración y, en cambio, no pudo hacer más que mirar dos veces a la entidad oscura.

—No te sorprendas tanto, Frost —Pitch continuó—. Ahora que Elsa y Anna han restablecido el vínculo entre ellas, será más difícil para mí hacerle sentir miedo otra vez. Quiero decir, podría intentarlo, pero ahora ella tendría a su pequeña hermana a su lado en todo momento para ayudarle a recordar que "el amor es más fuerte que el miedo".

Jack levantó una ceja. A pesar del tono de burla que había usado con esa última frase, Pitch sonaba sinceramente derrotado. Pero aun así, no podía creerlo. —¿Te das por vencido, así como así?

—_Ya_ me había dado por vencido antes, ¿recuerdas? Tú fuiste quien me convenció de ayudarte a liberarla de esa celda. Al hacerlo, recuperó a su hermana, y también descubrió cómo controlar sus poderes. Pero si no te hubiera ayudado, ella habría muerto de todos modos. Habría perdido de cualquier forma.

—No te oyes tan molesto por ello.

Pitch se encogió de hombros. —Elsa no es la única fuente de temor en el mundo. Era la más fuerte, sí, pero no es la única. Además, me he consentido con esta pequeña distracción durante demasiado tiempo. Ya es hora de que vuelva a trabajar. —En este punto, el Rey de las Pesadillas, de por sí alto, pareció volverse aún más alto mientras se inclinaba hacia Jack. La máscara de aburrimiento había desaparecido, reemplazada por una mirada malvada mientras añadía: —Y harías bien en mantenerte al margen de mis asuntos de ahora en adelante, Frost.

Sin embargo, Jack no se asustó por esta postura. No más. —Si tus "asuntos" implican a Elsa de un modo u otro…

—Oh, ¿no he sido claro? Elsa ya no me es de ninguna utilidad.

Jack frunció el ceño. Pitch parecía honesto, lo que francamente era inquietante, pero no podía olvidar lo que había pasado de vuelta en el Palacio de Hielo. Prefiere ser precavido antes que tomarle la palabra a este demonio. —Si ésta es otra artimaña para hacerme bajar la guardia y que puedas afligir a Elsa de nuevo…

—No lo es —Pitch respondió, visiblemente exasperado, pellizcándose el tabique de la nariz y lanzando un suspiro—. Mira, tengo grandes planes que involucran a los niños de la Tierra y sus… protectores. Podría tomarme muchos años… siglos, de hecho… antes de ver que esos planes se hagan realidad. ¿Cómo una reina que va a morir en unos pocos decenios me sería de alguna utilidad?

—Entonces, ¿por qué tomarte la molestia de utilizarla en absoluto en primer lugar?

—¿Alguna vez prestas atención? Ella era mi _distracción_, y esa distracción ha terminado. —Jack siguió mirando a Pitch hasta que éste negó con la cabeza ligeramente y dejó escapar otro suspiro exasperado, más como un gruñido en realidad—. Veo que aún no estás convencido, así que, ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato? Yo me mantengo lejos de tu querida Elsa, y tú te mantienes alejado de los niños del mundo.

Jack se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras consideraba la oferta de la entidad oscura. ¿La seguridad de Elsa, a cambio de la seguridad de cada niño en la Tierra? Eso no sonaba justo, pero para ser sincero, realmente no le importaban ellos. Su única preocupación era Elsa, y además, los niños tenían a los Guardianes. Nunca los había conocido, pero sabía de ellos y de su misión. Seguramente todos ellos juntos serían una fuerza a tener en cuenta más que suficiente. Pero antes de que él estuviera de acuerdo en esto, Jack quería asegurarse de una cosa muy importante.

—Dejarás a los hijos de Elsa y Anna en paz, también —dijo con cuanta firmeza y decisión pudo. Esta familia había sufrido bastante. Era hora de que ellos _y_ sus futuras generaciones tuvieran un poco de tranquilidad.

—Bien —respondió Pitch sin dudarlo—. Mantendré mi distancia de ellos.

Jack miró a los ojos a Pitch, en busca de cualquier rastro, cualquier indicación de que él estuviera mintiendo. Al no encontrar ninguno, le tendió la mano. —No tendrás que preocuparte por mí. Asusta a todos los niños que desees; siempre y cuando ninguno de ellos sea descendiente de Elsa o Anna, no me importa.

Pitch sonrió ampliamente mientras apretaba la mano de Jack. A continuación, la soltó y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a alejarse. Pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse dentro de las sombras, se detuvo y dijo: —Supongo que permanecerás al lado de Elsa a partir de ahora, ya sea que te vea algún día o no. No te juzgo, pero sí quiero que prestes atención a mis palabras. Ella es humana, Jack. Se marchitará con el paso del tiempo y morirá, ¿y qué harás entonces?

Volteó a ver ligeramente hacia atrás, mirando a Jack sólo desde el rabillo del ojo. —El destino hizo enemigos de nosotros, pero eso no quita el hecho de que tenemos algo en común. —Dio un paso adelante y desapareció, volviéndose uno con la oscuridad, y desde dentro de la oscuridad, pronunció su último enunciado—. Si alguna vez te cansas de tu soledad, solo llámame.

—Lo tendré en mente —dijo Jack en voz alta.

Pronto dejó de sentir la presencia maligna, y volvió a su posición anterior, admirando la alegre vista delante de él. Sobre todo, sus ojos no paraban de seguir a Elsa dondequiera que fuera. Esta era la primera vez en años que se veía feliz, pero más que eso, se veía _libre_. No sólo para vivir sino también para expresarse de todas las formas posibles.

Con todo el caos y los problemas de los últimos días, Jack no había prestado demasiada atención al vestido azul claro de Elsa hasta ahora. Evidentemente estaba hecho de hielo, hasta el último hilo de la tela. Incluso podía jurar que más o menos se parecía a su atuendo de coronación que había visto unos meses antes, poco después de su cumpleaños. Se preguntó si ella lo había utilizado como plantilla o si en realidad lo había _transformado_ en lo que era ahora. De cualquier manera, se veía fantástico.

También amaba su nuevo peinado. Le recordaba cuando era una niña, y un poco más despreocupada. Recordó que había empezado a recogerse el pelo en un rodete desde que había cumplido 13 o 14, o algo así. El ver esa trenza suelta por encima de su hombro, adornada con todos esos copos de nieve de hielo, era como un soplo de aire fresco. En resumidas cuentas, Elsa se veía increíblemente hermosa…

_Mi hermosa hermana_, pensó para sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de hacer hincapié en la palabra "hermana" en su mente con el fin de evitar que esa línea de pensamiento fuera más lejos.

La sonrisa de Jack se desvaneció mientras suspiraba profundamente. Nunca se lo diría a Pitch… y si el demonio cumplía su promesa, nunca se enteraría… pero no tenía intención de quedarse más con Elsa. ¿Sus razones? En primer lugar, ella ya no necesitaba a un amigo como él ahora que tenía a Anna, así que no había ninguna razón para desperdiciar tiempo y fuerzas en tratar de hacerse ver. En segundo lugar, sabía que, si se quedaba, con el tiempo sería incapaz de contenerse de intentar comunicarse con ella de la misma forma que lo había hecho en el Palacio de Hielo. Y tercero… bueno, eso era entre él y el Hombre de la Luna.

Claro, si alguna vez ella llegara a estar en un gran problema de nuevo (de lo cual él se enteraría, dado que cualquier gran despliegue de poder de su parte se traduciría en él volviéndose cada vez más débil), vendría para asegurarse al menos de que lo pudiera atravesar. Pero por ahora, las cosas parecían bastante tranquilas, y siempre y cuando las dos hermanas permanecieran juntas y confiaran la una en la otra, un segundo invierno fuera de lugar era poco probable.

Por lo tanto, mientras la celebración continuaba, el Espíritu del Invierno decidió que era el momento de abandonar esta región del mundo para siempre. Contempló la escena por última vez, grabándola en lo profundo de su memoria, y se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aun así, no pasó mucho antes de que fluyeran las lágrimas …

* * *

_¿Jack? ¿Jack, puedes oírme?_

La voz suena débil, distante, casi como la de un fantasma.

—¿Jack?

Y luego la escucho, tan claro como el día.

Abro los ojos en un instante, incorporándome y tratando de orientarme. Estoy tumbado en… ¿una cama? ¿Y qué es este lugar? Se parece a la habitación de una niña. De hecho, hay una chica a mi lado, sentada en una silla con una mano sobre mi hombro. Ella está diciendo algo, pero no le presto mucha atención. Quienquiera que sea ella y lo que sea que ella esté tratando de decirme no puede ser más importante que tratar de averiguar _¡cómo diantres terminé aquí!_

La última cosa que recuerdo es ver a Jamie y Karin mientras jugaban… No, espera, eso no está bien. Yo estaba en el patio del castillo en Arendelle, viendo a Elsa y Anna patinar juntas… No, eso tampoco es correcto…

¡Uf, mis recuerdos son un desastre! ¿Qué me hizo ella? Espera. ¿_Quién_ me hizo qué?

—¿Jack? ¿Me escuchaste?

Miro a la chica a los ojos… y mi corazón se hunde más profundamente dentro de mi pecho. _¿Elsa?_ No, no puede ser. Hay algo diferente en ella. Los pómulos, por ejemplo, son menos prominentes que… Vaya, eso _sí_ que es un verdadero _déjà vu_. Estoy bastante seguro de que ya he pensado en eso antes…

Parpadeo un par de veces… No puedo dejar de pensar que la conozco. Pero antes de que pueda seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, me empiezo a sentir mareado de nuevo. ¡Hombre, vaya migraña!

—Cuidado, vaquero —dice ella, ayudando a que me siente en posición vertical—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Entre otras cosas, me siento tentado a darle una respuesta sarcástica, pero acaban por decidir en contra de ello. —Como si me hubiera atropellado el trineo de Norte, con todo y renos.

Para ser honesto, creo que le estoy dorando la píldora. Todo mi cuerpo se siente adormecido, y ni siquiera quiero empezar a hablar de este dolor de cabeza infernal. Pero sobre todo, me siento… confundido. Estos lapsos de memoria… todas estas imágenes y pensamientos y sentimientos… y Elsa…

—Estás sintiendo los efectos secundarios —dice la niña—. Todo esto es parte del proceso.

—¿Qué proceso? —pregunto, tratando de no sonar demasiado irritado.

—El proceso de recuperación de tus recuerdos, por supuesto —responde ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué recuerdos? ¿De qué estás hablando? —exijo, agitando mis manos en medio de mi desesperación.

Y es entonces cuando me percato del objeto en mi mano izquierda… el colgante de hielo.

Todo vuelve a mí en un instante… o, al menos, todo lo que pasó desde que conocí a esta chica. Ella es la hermana de Karin. _Lizette._

Ahora recuerdo que ella me ofreció la oportunidad de aprender más acerca de mi pasado. ¿Será eso lo que he estado soñando? Y en ese caso, ¿será este colgante en forma de corazón algo así como mi caja de dientes?

Sacudo mi cabeza. Esperaba aprender más sobre quién era yo antes de convertirme en Jack Frost, pero todo lo que he visto hasta ahora aparentemente sucedió después de mi "renacimiento". ¡No tiene ningún sentido! Quiero decir, ¿cómo podría olvidar tantas cosas cuando puedo recordar hasta el último momento de mi vida como espíritu? Por ejemplo, yo no conocí a Pitch en un palacio de hielo hecho por una chica con poderes de hielo, y ciertamente no lo conocí sólo un par de décadas después de aquella noche en el lago. ¡No fue sino hasta medio siglo después que nos topamos uno con el otro!

Y, con todo, este sueño del cual me acabo de despertar (el cual, por cierto, fue como ser testigo de la vida de otra persona en lugar de la mía) ha sido más vívido que cualquier recuerdo que tengo de los últimos 300 años. Eso es lo que más me está fastidiando, ya que solo hace todo más confuso. Por no hablar de que esta imagen de mí mismo que he atestiguado me asusta de muerte. Siempre estuve amargado por ser invisible, pero nunca perdí esa actitud infantil y traviesa que siempre me ha caracterizado. Sin embargo, el Jack que vi en mi sueño pareció olvidarse de la diversión conforme enfocaba más todos sus esfuerzos en ayudar a esta única niña.

¿Y lo de garantizar su seguridad al hacer un trato con Pitch? Siempre he sabido qué clase de criatura es él, y nunca habría hecho un trato de ningún tipo con Pitch Black, ni en un millón de años, no importa qué tan desesperada pudiera estar. No solo eso, sino además nunca habría sido tan cruel como para decir que no me interesaban los demás niños.

Entonces, ¿quién es ese tipo que vi? ¿Alguno de esto es real?

—Um, me imagino que tendrás mucho que pensar en esa cabeza tuya —dice Lizette—. Pero en este momento, necesito que me escuches con mucho cuidado, porque esto es algo importante.

Me vuelvo a mirarla, tratando de ignorar mi migraña persistente.

—Bien. Ahora, sé que eres un espíritu ocupado, pero esto toma tiempo y requiere cierto compromiso. El hecho de que estés despierto significa que solo has visto el comienzo de la historia. En este punto, tienes dos opciones: puedes quedarte y terminar lo que ya empezaste, o puedes irte a cumplir tus deberes y volver más tarde. Pero tengo que advertirte que hay una posibilidad de que esto podría no funcionar de nuevo si se interrumpe el proceso, y si decides continuar, es posible que no despiertes hasta que tu mente asimile hasta el último recuerdo.

La miro con el ceño fruncido. —¡¿Y apenas se te ocurrió mencionar esto _ahora_?!

Lizette se encoge de hombros. —Necesitabas tener una elección, y para eso necesitabas entender exactamente lo que te estaba ofreciendo. Entonces, ¿qué será?

Aprieto los puños. Odio cuando alguien me engaña así. Entonces recuerdo un par de cosas que escuché mientras estaba inconsciente. Cosas como Jamie llamándome y acusando a Lizette de trabajar para Pitch. Y de repente, comienza a girarme la ardilla. ¿Y si ella _está_ trabajando para él? Eso explicaría por qué me hace sentir tan incómodo. ¿Y si se trata de una artimaña elaborada para distraerme de mi trabajo? Todo lo que tomaría sería un día sin que yo "refresque" el invierno para que los niños dejen de creer en mí. Eso me debilitaría, y Pitch tendría un Guardián menos con el cual tratar. Al quedarme, podría estar cayendo directo en su juego. No puedo arriesgarme a eso.

Levanto mi mano izquierda hacia Lizette, y ella se mueve para recibir el colgante. Estoy a punto de ponerlo en sus manos, pero no me atrevo. Un par de preguntas acaban de surgir en mi cabeza. —¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? —pregunto lentamente.

Lizette reflexiona sobre ello por un momento. —Alrededor de un día. Probablemente menos.

¿Solo un día? Bueno, eso no es tan malo. —De acuerdo. ¿Y dónde está Jamie?

Esta vez, ella responde de inmediato. —Estaba preocupado por ti, así que fue a buscar ayuda. Mi hermana y yo tratamos de convencerlo de que no era necesario, pero no escuchó razones. Él deberá estar de vuelta en cualquier momento.

Asiento con la cabeza. Puedo entender su preocupación. Yo mismo no estoy seguro todavía acerca de todo esto. Pero, ¿y si no es un truco? Si ella está siendo honesta acerca de sus intenciones y yo me voy, podría no tener jamás otra oportunidad de aprender acerca de mi supuesto pasado como espíritu, y cuanto más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta de que lo que recuerdo de mis primeros años de vida es más bien confuso respecto a los años posteriores.

Además, y a pesar de mis dudas persistentes, hay una cosa que de alguna manera sé en mi corazón que es absolutamente cierta: yo conocía a esta chica con poderes de hielo llamada Elsa. Ella era tan real como la chica con poderes de hielo que está sentada a mi lado en este mismo momento. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ella? ¿Cómo me _olvidé_ de ella? ¿Y qué fue de ella… de nosotros?

Miro el colgante en mi mano y después a Lizette quien sigue sosteniendo en alto la suya para recibirlo, sonriendo como siempre. Entonces, lo acerco a mi pecho. Tal vez pueda tomarme un par de días libres para seguir haciendo esto. Aún falta para que realmente necesite volver a mis obligaciones. Según mis cálculos, conseguí ver 21 años en menos de 24 horas, por lo que, incluso si soñara con todos esos años de nuevo (y seguramente lo que me queda por ver no puede ser tanto), todavía tendría más que suficiente tiempo de sobra, ¿no? En cualquier caso, necesito saberlo.

La sonrisa de Lizette se vuelve más amplia. —Me alegra que decidas quedarse. Y no te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de ti mientras estés dormido.

—Gracias… supongo. —_Y esperemos que no me salga el tiro por la culata_, me digo a mí mismo.

Lizette se levanta de su silla y comienza a reacomodar mis almohadas cuando suena el timbre de la puerta. —Ése debe ser Jamie —dice, mirando fuera de la ventana—. Lo dejaré subir para que ustedes dos puedan hablar. Le vendría bien un poco de reconfirmación de tu parte.

—Está bien. Gracias.

Ella sonríe y camina hacia abajo mientras me acuesto. Oigo cuando se abre la puerta, pero la voz que escucho no es la de Jamie. Ésa es la voz de un hombre, profunda y fuerte… y desconcertantemente similar a la de Pitch.

Sin embargo, no llego a corroborar de quién se trata. Sólo unos segundos después de poner mi cabeza en la almohada, me quedo dormido de nuevo…

* * *

**N/A: Bien, ahora que esto terminó, por fin puedo ofrecerles a todos una disculpa. Por tardarme tanto en actualizar, sí, pero también porque me temo que voy a tener que dejar esta historia en hiatus. No por falta de lectores o comentarios. No a causa de la falta de inspiración, tampoco. Es sólo porque… bueno, en realidad no puedo revelarlo todavía. Digamos que es imperativo que termine otro de mis fics antes de seguir con éste.**

**Todo lo que puedo decir en este momento es que la historia aún no ha terminado. Si estos primeros capítulos se sintieron como una versión apresurada de **_**Frozen**_**, es porque así lo tenía planeado. Mi idea original implicaba una historia que se llevaría a cabo camino después de **_**Frozen**_**, y eso es lo que está pasando aquí. Sólo necesitaba los acontecimientos de la película para ofrecerles un trasfondo de las actividades de Jack durante este tiempo, así como sus pensamientos y sentimientos originales hacia Elsa para que puedan ver más adelante cómo y cuándo cambian las cosas. Y, por cierto, el próximo capítulo se tendrá lugar casi cinco años después en la línea de tiempo. (Sí, lo sé, es un gran salto. Sólo confíen en mí con esto, por favor.)**

_**MyobiXHitachiin:**_** Jajajaja, ¿en serio crees que se le nota tanto? Y sí, Pitch puede llegar a ser detestable ¡Gracias por comentar!  
**_**Nastinka:**_** Jaja, pues en realidad no lo vio como tal, solo lo escuchó. Pero alguna semilla quedará sembrada, ¿no? Y como puedes ver, Pitch no es ni medio bueno sino bastante convenenciero. En fin, qué se le va a hacer al tipo… ¡Gracias por tu comentario!  
**_**escudodeplata:**_** Efectivamente, a la historia le queda bastante camino por recorrer todavía. ¡Y gracias a ti por el apoyo moral!  
**_**Ghostpen94:**_** ¡¿Plagio?! Óyeme, ¿qué te pasa, si fui yo quien te dio la idea? :P Jejejeje, ya hace falta otra lluvia de ideas, ¿no lo crees?  
**_**Lightscales15:**_** Oye, ¡qué buen ojo tienes! Así es, Elsa está embarazada en la imagen. Ya te enterarás a su tiempo de cómo se da todo el asunto… Perdón por agregar un elemento más de intriga al asunto. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Supongo que no hay nada más que decir por ahora. Sólo que espero poder terminar mi otra historia muy pronto para que pueda volver a ésta. Como sea, ¡los veré cuando los vea!**


End file.
